A travers ton art
by cacahueteyaoi
Summary: Comment une peinture peut-elle dévoiler une si grande solitude ? C'est ce que se demande Naruto devant l'oeuvre de la mystérieuse Amaterasu.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto (merci d'avoir créé ces personnages pour que nous les torturions dans nos fanfic !)**

**Note : Je me lance, voici ma première fanfic ! Je suis loin de prétendre avoir un bon niveau en matière d'écriture, donc soyez indulgents s'il-vous-plaît :)**

**Sur ce , bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>- Pardon ?<p>

- Tu as très bien entendu, Naruto.

Cette fois il était fini. Ahuri, il regarda Tsunade, bouche ouverte. Cette fois c'était foutu, il était foutu, sa vie était foutue.

Mais comment il allait s'en sortir ?

Tout avait commencé quelques mois plus tôt.

Naruto n'avait pour la énième fois pas entendu son réveil sonner. Il était donc joyeusement aux pays des rêves, bavant sur son oreiller qu'il serrait contre lui, lorsque la sonnerie de son portable réussit enfin à le tirer de ses songes. C'est une Sakura lui promettant milles morts s'ils ne ramenait pas son cul vite-fait qu'il entendit à l'autre bout du fil. Il raccrocha en baillant, poussant un grognement, finissant de se réveiller. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le cadran de son réveil.

- Merde !

Il sortit précipitamment de sous sa couette et s'emmêla les pieds dans le tas de vêtements qui jonchaient le sol.

- Merde, merde, merde !

Il s'habilla à la hâte et tenta d'enfiler ses vieux tennis d'une main tout en mangeant une tartine à moitié beurrée. Sortant précipitamment de son immeuble, il hurla à l'intention du bus qui se trouvait à l'arrêt en face de la rue. Bus qui se faisait gentiment la malle.

- Arrêtez, attendez-moi ! Mais putain arrêtez-vous ! Rah, fais chier !

Il rejoignit une petite vieille, pardon, une personne âgée, assise sur le banc. Cette dernière le regardait avec un air méprisable. Il la regarda et lui fit outrageusement un doigt d'honneur. Elle écarquilla les yeux, offusquée. Bah, c'est pas comme s'il en avait pas l'habitude. Il sourit même, content de son petit effet.

Il sortit de sa poche son portable et prévint sa meilleure amie qu'il aurait un peu de retard. Elle allait le démonter quand il arriverait mais bon, c'est pas comme si c'était sa faute si justement aujourd'hui il n'avait pas entendu son réveil, s'il avait loupé son bus et que cerise sur le gâteau, sa voiture était chez le garagiste quand même ! Bon, il était souvent sourd à la sonnerie stridente de son réveil, certes. Mais tout de même ! Il souffla et s'adossa contre la vitre, profitant de la chaleur du soleil qui réchauffait son visage.

Un bus arriva mais ce n'était malheureusement le sien. La petite vielle se releva, lui adressa un dernier regard mauvais et monta dans le véhicule. Il lui lança un sourire provocateur. Dommage qu'il ait rompu avec son copain, ça lui aurait donné une bonne raison à a vieille de le mépriser de la sorte.

Ses parents étaient morts quand il n'était encore qu'un bambin, à la suite de quoi il avait été placé sous la tutelle d'un certain Iruka Umino. Il s'entendait plus que bien avec le jeune adulte qu'il considérait avec son conjoint et son parrain, un espèce de vieux pervers déjanté, comme sa famille. Il avait pris son indépendance à sa majorité, même si cela ne l'empêchait pas d'aller souvent rendre visite à son tuteur. Il avait pendant un certain temps cumulé petits jobs et études à la fac avant de finalement tenter sous le conseil de son parrain le concours d'entrée de la prestigieuse Konoha Arts School. Il avait été reçu avec les félicitations du jury (il se souvenait encore du jour où il s'était présenté à l'accueil, leur demandant s'il n'y avait pas erreur) et avait toujours un peu de mal à le réaliser. Cela faisait à présent deux ans qu'il y étudiait et il lui arrivait encore de travailler certains soirs dans le bar d'un vieil ami pour boucler son loyer.

- Ah, c'est pas trop tôt, s'exclama-t-il en voyant-enfin-son bus arriver. Et après ça trouve le moyen de faire grève, bougonna-t-il.

C'est ainsi qu'à onze heure Naruto Uzumaki se présenta devant sa salle d'anglais, bouche en coeur, avant qu'une tornade rose ne lui fonce dessus avec la ferme intention de lui en coller une.

- Narutooo, hurla ladite tornade rose.

- Salut ma p'tite Saku !

- Uzumaki, décroche ce sourire débile de ta tronche, tu me files la gerbe.

- Gaara, s'exclama-t-il, agrandissant encore si possible son sourire de trois mètres de long, pas le moins offensé par la réplique de son meilleur ami. Comment tu vas?

- Ca allait à peu près jusqu'à ce que le chewing-gum ne se mette à hurler.

- Arrête de m'ignorer Naruto !

- Moi ? Mais non Sakura, tu te fais des idées !

- Idiot, tu sais que si tu continues tu vas te faire expulser ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, lança-t-il avec un clin d'oeil. Hey Kiba !

- Naruto ! Alors on s'est fait une grasse mat' ? Espèce de glandeur !

- Arrête, faudrait que tu te voies un jour mon pauvre !

Le petit Cubain aux joues tatouées de deux triangles rouges lui serra vigoureusement la main. Une jeune femme s'avança :

- Bon...Bonjour Naruto, le salua une voix timide.

- Bonjour Hina-chan ! Comment tu vas ?

- Bi..Bien, et... et toi ?

- Je pète la forme, comme toujours, ponctua-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

- En même temps après avoir autant dormi tu m'étonnes !

- J'imagine que le crétin voudra ses cours et comme toujours, il va squatter les miens, c'est ça ?

- T'as tout compris Gaara !

- Un jour je te laisserai te démerder, tu verras.

- Merciiiiiiiii, hurla le blond en se précipitant sur son ami, ignorant le regard turquoise qui le défiait d'approcher, prenant ainsi son premier coup de la journée.

- Aïeuhh ! Non mais quelle brute tu fais j'te jure, tu devrais avoir honte de martyriser les gens comme ça, pleurnicha le jeune Uzumaki.

- Il a raison, t'as pas arrêté de te défouler sur moi ce matin, s'indigna Kiba.

Gaara adressa un rictus à son ami blond, ignorant splendidement le petit Cubain qui commença à s'échauffer, c'est qu'il le gonflait méchamment l'autre tu-n'es-qu'-une-grosse-merde-inutile-ne-m'adresse-pas-la-parole ! Alors qu'il allait répliquer, leur professeur arriva et ils rentrèrent dans leur salle.

Trente minutes plus tard, Naruto était en train de se dire que décidément l'anglais et lui ça le ferait jamais. Non mais franchement, il parlait japonais, c'était pas suffisant ? Ici on devait lui apprendre à tirer profit de son talent artistique, alors pourquoi apprendre l'anglais ? Il grogna.

- Naruto ! Vous semblez avoir eu une révélation pour l'anglais alors page 20 premier texte. Nous vous écoutons.

Naruto se leva, mima un geste théâtral avec sa main, se racla la gorge et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche la porte s'ouvrit sur Kotetsu, un surveillant.

- Naruto Uzumaki ?

- C'est moi, lança ce dernier avec un grand sourire. Pourquoi ?

- Chez le proviseur.

- Encore, s'exclama-t-il un grand sourire sur les lèvres, narguant son prof. A croire que je lui suis indispensable, elle peut pas faire sa vie sans moi !

Il adressa un regard à son meilleur ami qui le fixait du genre «toi si t'as encore fait de la merde, débrouille-toi tout seul», merci l'amitié hein ! Bon, résumons : il n'avait pas séché de cours ce mois-ci, juste quelques petits retards, il ne s'était pas battu ni rien. Donc c'était forcément pour ce matin. Bof, c'était pas si grave alors. Enfin, c'est ce dont il se persuadait tandis qu'il frappait à la porte.

Il finit par entrer et s'installa sur le fauteuil sans prêter plus attention au décor. Faut dire qu'il y en avait passé du temps ici avec les expulsions de cours pour insolences (il n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et criait haut et fort ce qu'il pensait, un peu trop fort pour ses profs apparemment) et ses retards entre autres. Et puis c'était une pièce relativement banale. Des murs peints en noir, un bureau moderne de la même couleur, deux fenêtres qui donnaient sur la cour. L'école avait été construite au sein d'une ancienne bâtisse d'un diplomate anglais du seizième siècle qui tombait en ruine. Il avait fallu beaucoup de travaux de rénovation et le bureau du proviseur avait été entièrement reconstruit, d'où le fait qu'il détonnait de par son aspect très moderne.

- Bon, je suppose que tu dois savoir pourquoi tu es là, non ?

Naruto dévisagea la femme qui lui faisait face. Cette dernière soupira et remis une longue mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille.

- Naruto, tu as encore séché les cours ce matin, soupira-t-elle.

- Ah non ! Panne de réveil, c'est pas la même chose, s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire innocent.

- Naruto !

Les mains de Tsunade avaient claqué sur le bureau et elle fixait désormais l'élève, sourcils froncés. Celui-ci sourit à nouveau.

- Naruto, sois sérieux deux minutes bon sang ! Ce mois-ci tu as déjà été absent trois fois ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, que ce soit à cause de ton réveil ou bien d'un extraterrestre qui ait débarqué chez toi, je m'en fiche !

- Pas mal celle de l'alien, je me demande si je pourrai la ressortir...

- Ca suffit ! En plus de tes absences tu cumules les retards ! Si tu continues tu vas te faire expulser direct, que tu sois le filleul de Jiraya ou non !

Naruto reprit son sérieux. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire expulser, il devait terminer sa scolarité dans cette école et pas ailleurs. Sa mère y avait étudié et il savait qu'elle aurait été fière qu'il décroche son diplôme ici. Il lui arrivait de rentrer chez lui avec une idée de tableau ou un croquis qu'il avait élaboré en cours et il restait obsédé par l'image qu'il visualisait mentalement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne couche son idée et ses sentiments sur une toile. Il peignait donc souvent après les cours jusque tard dans la nuit. Lorsqu'il se saisissait d'un pinceau il se retrouvait en transe et occultait l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait. Mais il restait un être humain avec notamment le besoin de dormir. Du coup il n'entendait même plus son réveil et c'était uniquement grâce à Sakura qu'il finissait par se pointer en cours.

Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais compté sur son admission dans cette école par la voie du piston et elle le savait. De toute manière la femme qui lui faisait face n'était pas de cette trempe, c'était une école pour de futurs artistes, les élèves devaient donc avoir un minimum de potentiel exploitable. Elle entendait donc bien que la sélection de ces derniers se fasse sur concours, ils avaient tous eu un dossier à préparer avec un ensemble de croquis portant sur un thème choisi puis ils avaient été regroupé dans une salle face à un modèle qu'ils avaient du peindre. Evoquer Jiraya traduisait donc la grosse merde dans laquelle il s'était fichu. Il grommela.

- Ecoute, je te donne un dernier avertissement. Dans un mois une sortie est prévue pour les classes des sections artistiques. Un sponsor de l'école organise une exposition regroupant grands nombres de jeunes peintres montant ainsi qu'un invité surprise a-t-il dit. C'est donc non seulement une occasion pour vous de rencontrer des professionnels mais aussi de vous introduire dans ce milieu.

- Ah oui, Kakashi en avait parlé. Bof, on a pas besoin de se faire introduire dans le milieu, ce n'est pas en faisant ça que les autres aimeront nos oeuvres.

- Certes mais cela vous permettra tout de même d'être confrontés à de vrais artistes. Et puis qui sait, vous pourriez vous trouver un mentor pour l'année prochaine. Enfin bref je m'égare. Ce que je voulais te dire c'est qu'au moindre écart de conduite d'ici le mois prochain, tu ne participeras pas à cette sortie, est-ce clair ?

- Oui Tsunade ! C'est tout ?

Tsunade soupira de nouveau tandis que Naruto souriait.

- Oui, vas-y. Et retournes en cours, ne te fais pas la malle !

- Moi ? Voyons, j'oserai pas, dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

De toute façon ça avait déjà sonné. Il sortit son portable, nouveau message de Gaara: « mcdo ». Il sourit, son ami restait fidèle à lui même, éternellement peu loquace. Il sortit de l'enceinte de l'école, traversa la route et pénétra dans le snack où une grande quantité d'étudiant faisait déjà la queue. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna, croisant le regard de son meilleur ami qui tenait un plateau.

- Je t'ai pris ta commande.

- T'es un fin observateur dis-moi !

- Tu prends toujours la même chose surtout.

- Hé, le royal cheese est une valeur sûre !

- Hm.

- Sinon merci, lui sourit le blond.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une table qui n'avait pas encore été envahie. Naruto remarqua un groupe de filles qui allaient s'y installer et pressa le pas. Les deux groupes arrivèrent en même temps au niveau des banquettes et un duel des yeux s'engagea. Ce fut finalement (et ce n'était pas surprenant en soi) Gaara qui remporta le match, son regard noir faisant frémir les étudiantes qui repartirent sans plus insister. Naruto rigola puis ils prirent place face à face, attendant le reste de la bande qui finissait de passer commande. Il entamait juste son hamburger, bataillant déjà contre une feuille de salade qui voulait se faire la malle, lorsque Kiba arriva avec un plateau surchargé.

- Tu vas tout manger t'es sûr ?

- Ben ouais, pourquoi ? T'as pris que ça Gaara ?

- …

- Naruto !

- Oui Sakura, c'est mon nom, sourit-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait Tsunade ?

- Ah ouais, elle te voulait quoi, demanda Kiba.

- Bof, un avertissement de plus. Au prochain retard ou à la prochaine absence je suis interdit de séjour à l'expo du sponsor là ou j'sais plus trop quoi.

- L'expo organisée par la Manda Corporation ?

- Sans doute.

- Mais tu peux pas te permettre de la rater !

- Hmm.

- T'es si souvent absent pour qu'elle te dise ça ?

- On dirait.

La petite bande finit de s'installer tandis que Choji venait de se jeter sur son sandwich.

- Et sinon, qui a vu le match d'hier, questionna Kiba.

- Oh non, vous allez pas encore parler foot, se lamenta Ino.

- Ben si ! Attend, c'est pour les quarts de finale là !

Naruto n'écouta pas le reste de la conversation. Il était le seul garçon de la bande à trouver ce sport mortellement ennuyeux, Gaara excepté. Gaara ne parlait de toute manière que très peu et uniquement lorsqu'il jugeait cela utile, soit quasiment jamais. Mais Naruto l'appréciait énormément et avait même l'honneur de pouvoir clamer être son meilleur ami.

Le roux avait été élevé dans une famille aisée, son père étant un politique aux relations pour le moins douteuses (le bruit courrait qu'il avait même des contacts avec des yakuzas) et dans une ambiance de pure indifférence. D'ailleurs Naruto, pour avoir rencontré quelques fois sa famille, ne les aimait pas, sa soeur, une grande gueule blonde et fière, exceptée. Ils étaient froids, distants les uns des autres et ne s'adressaient quasiment pas la parole en dehors des affaires. Il n'aurait d'ailleurs certainement pas sympathisé avec Gaara s'ils ne s'étaient pas entre-aidé pendant leur troisième.

Naruto était à l'époque déjà indiscipliné et certains de ses camarades qui ne le portaient pas dans leur coeur avaient jugé bon de le dénoncer à leur professeur à leur place. Gaara n'avait pas eu d'avis sur l'histoire, il n'était pas quelqu'un de sociable et semblait totalement détaché du monde. Seulement le blond était le seul à lui dire ne serait-ce que bonjour le matin et même s'il ne s'agissait que de formalités de politesse il appréciait le geste. Aussi lorsqu'il avait entendu un groupe de types se bidonner en disant qu'ils 'avaient échappé belle et que l'Uzumaki ne pourrait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte cette fois, le jeune Subaku avait réagi au quart de tour et une demi-heure après il était convoqué dans le bureau du proviseur dans lequel il avait retrouvé Naruto. Il ne lui avait adressé qu'un regard indifférent avant de sortir de sa poche son portable sur lequel figurait un enregistrement de la conversation qu'il avait surprise. Son camarade l'avait alors regardé ébahi avant de sourire victorieusement au proviseur. Ce dernier avait quand même collé Gaara (il avait quand même fracturé le nez de l'un des élèves !) et Naruto s'était emporté dénonçant l'injustice, récoltant lui aussi deux heures de colle. Dès lors ils s'étaient liés d'amitié et après un long et périeux entraînement, Naruto pouvait désormais comprendre son meilleur ami sans qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Cela lui avait demandé beaucoup de patience mais il ne regrettait rien. Il avait pleinement confiance en son meilleur ami.

D'ailleurs ce dernier était occupé à faire comprendre à Kiba qu'il pouvait lui parler autant qu'il voulait de l'infection de cafards dont son appartement était victime, il n'en avait rien à cirer.

- Mais arrêtes Kiba, c'est dégoûtant !

- Bof, pas plus que t'entendre raconter ta vie sexuelle avec Choji.

La jeune Yamanaka rougit tandis que son petit-ami, et accessoirement le plus gros ventre sur pattes qu'ils n'aient jamais rencontré, s'étouffait avec ses frites ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Naruto détailla ses amis. Ils n'étaient pas tous dans la même classe en raison des sections dans lesquelles ils se trouvaient, mais ils avaient quelques cours en commun comme l'histoire de l'art ou l'anglais. Ils profitaient donc de pouvoir manger ensemble et tant qu'à faire, autre chose que les lentilles du self.

Choji suivait des cours de sculpture tandis que sa tendre suivait des cours de stylisme. Kiba, le petit Cubain survolté, contre toute attente (faut dire qu'à la première impression, il n'avait pas vraiment l'étoffe d'un artiste) s'était révélé dans le domaine de la dramaturgie et composait depuis son entrée dans l'école au moins l'une des pièces jouées lors du gala de fin d'année. Kiba et lui se connaissaient depuis presque toujours, ou du moins il ne se souvenait pas de la date précise de leur rencontre. Ils s'étaient tout de suite plus lui et le petit brun, et ils ne s'étaient plus lâchés, au grand damne de leurs professeurs.

Il laissa son regard dériver vers Hinata. C'était une jeune fille douce et tendre qui aux premiers abord était particulièrement timide mais dont on craignait les colères lorsqu'on la connaissait. Elle était souvent fourrée avec les deux autres filles de la bande, suivant également, avec Sakura, le même cursus que lui. Ino les réquisitionnait d'ailleurs pour tester ses créations et les présenter lors des portes-ouvertes de l'école et autres occasions.

Et dans l'université qui se situait à dix minutes de leur école se trouvait leur petit génie des échecs (et aussi le plus gros flemmard que la terre ait jamais connu) qui était beaucoup plus terre-à-terre et qui suivait une filière scientifique. Maths, maths et encore maths au programme !

Il y avait aussi Lee, « gros sourcils » pour les intimes, toujours paré de son jogging vert pétard et débordant d'enthousiasme. Il suivait une formation sportive, voulant suivre les traces de son idole, le très craint par ses élèves Gaï Maïto.

Oui, il était bien entouré. Il sourit à cette pensée et rejoint le débat sur l'anorexie potentielle de Gaara qui lançait des regards meurtriers à tout le monde.

Le reste de la semaine était passé rapidement aux yeux de Naruto qui avait du commencer à préparer l'expo de Noël. Les mois à venir allaient être éprouvant, surtout que c'était les troisièmes années qui étaient chargés de la décoration de la salle de réception ainsi que de l'organisation de cette dernière. Et Tsunade tenait particulièrement à ce que tout soit nickel. Le gala de Noël permettait tout d'abord aux élèves d'exposer leurs oeuvres, mais aussi de ramener certains invités de marque qui finançaient l'école. Et puis, les élèves devaient apprendre à se faire un nom. Rencontrer des personnes potentiellement intéressées par leurs oeuvres était nécessaire.

Il était convenu que les sections peinture et sculpture s'occuperaient de la décoration de la salle de réception. Les autres sections combineraient leurs talents pour animer la soirée. Ils avaient déjà prévu de réunir tous les futurs metteurs en scènes, acteurs et certains couturiers pour faire une pièce. En bref, ils avaient beaucoup de boulot et seulement deux mois pour tout préparer. Naruto se prépara des ramens instantanés qu'il mangea rapidement avant d'aller se coucher.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons aller à la bibliothèque. Vous allez chacun devoir présenter une oeuvre, d'un artiste connu ou non selon votre spécialité : peinture, pièce, oeuvre musicale, etc. Vous aborderez dans un premier temps l'aspect technique de l'oeuvre, puis le message qu'elle transporte et ce qu'elle vous inspire. Cette oeuvre peut appartenir à n'importe quel courant artistique. En bref, sujet libre.

- Mais, c'est super dur ! Y a trop de choix !

- C'est pour ça que vous aurez deux mois pour réaliser ce dossier, Kiba. Mais attention, vous présenterez ce dossier un mois après devant un jury de trois professeur dont moi-même.

- Ca rigole pas purée !

- Non, comme tu dis Choji. Donc prenez garde à ne pas laisser filer le temps. D'autant plus que ce dossier déterminera entre-autre votre passage en troisième année.

- De nombreuses exclamations se firent entendre à ces mots.

- Silence ! Allez, prenez vos affaires, on y va.

Les élèves prirent leurs sacs et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. Située au deuxième étage, la bibliothèque de la Konoha Art School était la pièce la mieux conservée de l'école. Spacieuse, de hautes et interminables étagères en chêne étaient adossées sur trois murs de la pièce. Contre le dernier étaient disposées des tables avec des ordinateurs de même que le bureau des documentalistes, tandis qu'au centre se trouvaient des tables.

Naruto et tout le reste de sa petite bande s'installèrent sur l'une d'elle près d'une fenêtre avant que Kiba ne s'étale dessus, gémissant en s'imaginant déjà la montagne de travail qu'ils allaient avoir.

- Putaiiiiin...

- Ca va être trop chaud...

- Je te le fais pas dire, se lamenta Naruto qui enfouit sa tête dans ses bras.

- Au lieu de te plaindre, tu ferais mieux de t'y mettre Uzumaki.

- Maieuh Gaara...

- Naruto il a raison. Allez, je vais voir si je trouve quelque chose. Tu viens Hinata ?

- O...Oui.

- Naruto ?

- Hum ?

- Bosse, rajouta la rosée.

- Bon, si c'est ma p'tite Saku qui m'y oblige, soupira le blond. Kiba ?

- Ouais, ouais, je me bouge.

Naruto partit rejoindre Gaara qui flânait déjà dans le rayon peinture. Le roux aimait les livres, au contraire du blond. Il ne cessait de lui répéter que les livres servaient à s'évader et à imaginer un monde meilleur tout en étant la source d'une connaissance illimitée. Et puis, ils avaient été ses seuls compagnons durant son enfance, mais ça il était le seul à le savoir.

Naruto n'était pas aussi spirituel, il préférait les jeux vidéos. Oui c'était moins glorifiant que les livres mais bon ! Il regarda son meilleur ami, nonchalamment appuyé sur l'étagère, portant un épais bouquin rouge que ses doigts parcouraient délicatement. Sentant un regard sur lui, il redressa la tête et haussa un sourcil.

- Déjà en pleines recherches ?

- Hm...

- Tu as déjà une idée de l'oeuvre que tu vas étudier ?

Gaara lui lança un regard « non-mais-tu-m'as-regardé ? » avant de replonger dans son livre. Okayyy... Heureusement qu'il ne se formalisait pas de son comportement. Il sourit et attrapa le premier livre d'une série qui serait longue, il le sentait.

Et effectivement, après deux heures de recherches infructueuses, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise aux côté de Kiba et Choji.

- Rah, j'en peux plus !

- Pareil, c'est juste impossible ! Y a vraiment trop de choix !

- On a qu'à prendre le premier truc sympas qui nous tombe sous la main, proposa Choji tout en mangeant un biscuit.

- Hmm, mouais on pourrait faire ça, acquiesça Kiba.

- Non, moi je pourrais pas. T'imagines, devoir bosser trois mois sur un truc qui ne te plaît pas ? Non, on vient juste de s'y mettre, c'est normal de rien trouver. Déprimant, mais normal, ajouta Naruto en redressant la tête. De toute façon, on a le temps. Ce n'est que la première séance, termina-t-il avant de ranger ses affaires.

- En tous cas, Gaara a l'air de s'éclater, il a pas bougé du rayon peinture, commenta Kiba étonné.

- C'est son élément, répondit le blond.

- Il est fou, oui !

- C'est qui le fou Inuzuka ?

- Ah, hum, personne, se reprit Kiba en se grattant la tête, gêné.

C'est qu'il savait qu'il valait mieux pas le chercher le rouquin. Son regard des mauvais jours lui faisait froid dans le dos rien que d'y penser. Brrr ! Il n'y avait décidément que Naruto pour ne pas craindre le Subaku. Sakura aussi lui tenait tête parfois, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se décoller de son surnom, le « chewing-gum ». Il savait aussi que le jeune homme et Naruto se connaissaient depuis très longtemps et, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas de l'admettre, chacun avait trouvé dans l'autre un échappatoire à sa solitude et une profonde amitié les liait. Une amitié que lui-même n'aurait jamais avec le blond tellement elle était fusionelle. Bah, tant qu'il avait toujours son meilleur compagnon de jeux vidéos et qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre !

- Bon, à la bouffe, s'exclama Naruto en entendant la sonnerie. J'ai la dalle !

- Vous entendez ça ? Môssieur l'estomac sur pattes a faim alors allons-y !

La petite bande rigola avant de suivre ledit estomac sur pattes, se préparant à leurs prochains cours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Note : Merci beacoup pour ces premières reviews qui me vont droit au coeur et m'encouragent ! :) C'est vrai que c'est super important, d'autant plus que c'est ma toute première publication, donc encore un grand merci à vous !**

**Voici enfin le seconde chapitre de cette fic ! (Finalement Yume, tu auras dû attendre quelques jours de plus ^^') Oui je sais, j'aurais dû le poster avant mais avec mon organisation et ma vie hors-line (si, si j'en ai une même si on dirait pas xD) ça a été un peu galère. Je m'excuse donc du retard et vous informe officiellement qu'en fin de compte, les chapitres suivants arriveront quand ils arriveront : je me suis résignée, impossible d'être ponctuelle. On ne peut pas aller contre sa nature, même en essayant (comme on dit "chassez le naturel et il revient au galop" et bien c'est exactement ça xD)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>- Irukaaaaaa t'es là ?<p>

- Oui, dans la cuisine mon petit épis de maïs.

- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, bougonna Naruto en arrivant dans la cuisine.

- Tu n'imagines pas comment tu lui as manqué, intervint Kakashi qui venait de rentrer.

- Oh toi tu peux parler ! Naruto, il faut que tu viennes plus souvent, il n'arrête pas de m'embêter quand tu n'es pas là, bouda Iruka en retournant à sa poêle sur le feu.

Kakashi arriva derrière lui, lui attrapa les hanches de ses longues mains et lui déposa dans le cou une myriade de baisers papillons.

- Voyons, je sais que tu aimes que je te taquine, susurra-t-il à son oreille avec un sourire lubrique.

- Hey je suis toujours là moi ! Attendez d'être dans votre chambre pour faire ça !

- Qui te dit qu'on se limite à la chambre ?

- Ahh ! Kakashi tais-toi, je ne veux même pas imaginer, cria Naruto en se protégeant les oreilles.

- Pourtant il y a bien la table de la cui...

- Kakashi, l'interrompit son amant. Tu vas trop loin là, ça suffit, ajouta-t-il le rouge aux joues.

- Si on peut même plus rigoler, ajouta ce dernier avant d'enfouir à nouveau sa tête dans le cou de son compagnon.

- Hmm. Allez, on passe à table, chantonna le brun en assenant une légère tape sur le crâne de son amant.

Naruto contempla les deux hommes assis à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui manquer les repas en famille comme ça ! Les deux prétendus adultes se chamaillaient gentiment, se disputant pour la dernière cuisse de poulet. Kakashi malgré ses cheveux gris, à la limite du blanc, avait la trentaine et représentait l'un des deux plus gros pervers de la Terre. Toutefois sous ses airs d'éternel charmeur, Naruto savait qu'il pouvait lui confier son tuteur - leur amour était visible à mille kilomètres - et il avait une totale confiance en lui. Par ailleurs leur jeu favori consistait à embêter le châtain, de nature très pudique, ou à s'entre-chamailler.

Actuellement, ce soi-disant adulte, grand gamin dans sa tête selon le plus jeune et accessoirement son professeur d'art du Portrait Vivant, arguait qu'il devait prendre des forces pour le reste de la soirée tandis qu'Iruka tentait tant bien que mal de cacher ses rougeurs et lui faisait remarquer que c'était lui qui déménageait des cartons à longueur de journée. Un sourire espiègle prit place sur ses lèvres et avant que les deux amants ne le réalisent, il avait attrapé le sujet de leur dispute et le mastiquait avidement. Il éclata de rire en voyant les airs choqué et offusqué des deux hommes et la troisième guerre mondiale éclata dans le petit appartement.

En rentrant chez lui, Naruto se fit une nouvelle fois la réflexion qu'il avait de la chance d'être tombé sur de telles personnes. La lumière lunaire passant par la porte fenêtre de son salon inondait la petite pièce et son chevalet qui trônait au centre. Son appartement ressemblait à un véritable atelier et surtout à un gros chantier. Les murs, blancs à l'origine, étaient recouverts par endroit de longues traînées de peintures diverses, résultants d'un travail acharné ou d'un défoulement. Des journaux dépliés jonchaient le sol afin de le protéger de toute trace de peinture et par endroits on apercevait le vieux parquet ; deux petites tables basses en bois sombre supportaient les nombreux tubes de peinture, bocaux remplis de pinceaux, crayons, fusains et autres affaires. Contre le mur droit de la pièce, près de la porte-vitrée, se trouvait un petit canapé noir derrière une micro-télévision, et à côté il y avait l'étroit couloir qui menait à sa chambre et à la salle de bain. Sur le côté gauche du salon, une cuisine américaine avait été aménagée et il traînait encore sur la table des restes de ramens instantanés.

Naruto balança sa veste sur le porte-manteau fixé au dos de la porte d'entrée. Il attrapa son paquet de clopes qui traînait par terre et en sortit une qu'il partit s'allumer sur le balcon. Il expira lentement, visage tourné vers les étoiles. Il faisait frais, on sentait que l'hiver n'allait plus tarder. Il souffla doucement, rejetant un petit nuage de fumée grise. Deux semaines déjà s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leurs recherches pour leur dossier et Tsunade-baa leur mettait la pression, sans compter qu'ils avaient des travaux à rendre, notamment un portrait et une nature morte. Il n'en avait pas parlé aux autres, mais une peinture lui avait tapé dans l'oeil. Trois jours avant, il avait fouillé dans les vieux ouvrages de Kakashi et il était tombé par hasard sur un recueil récent.

Comme une vingtaine d'ouvrages avant, il l'avait feuilleté, ses yeux voletant d'une illustration à l'autre, lisant rapidement les descriptions lorsque l'oeuvre lui plaisait assez. Mais aucune n'avait retenu son attention, ni provoqué de déclic. Exceptée une. Il ne s'agissait que d'une photo, une toute petite miniature taillée de six centimètres sur cinq, mais les couleurs, ou plutôt l'absence de couleurs justement avait attiré son oeil. L'artiste n'avait travaillé qu'avec deux couleurs, le noir et le rouge. Pour Naruto qui peignait en couleur, à l'image de sa personnalité, cela l'intriguait. Noir et rouge. La toile était sombre et semblait vide. Et pourtant c'est de ce vide que naissait la violence de la peinture. Naruto s'était senti absorbé par elle à l'instant où ses yeux s'étaient posés dessus. Jamais il n'avait eu l'impression qu'un artiste se soit autant impliqué dans son travail. Il avait émané une foule de sentiments de cette toile : solitude, haine, rancoeur, douleur, qui avait envahi l'esprit du jeune homme. Il l'avait contemplée inlassablement jusqu'à ce que Kakashi ne lui dise d'embarquer le livre. Depuis, il était posé sur sa table de chevet. Naruto tira une autre latte et massa sa tempe. En fait... Il n'osait tout simplement pas rouvrir ce livre. Il avait été submergé par toutes ces émotions et il craignait de se faire aspirer totalement si jamais il regardait à nouveau cette peinture. Il eut un rire nerveux. Il se trouvait profondément débile.

Sa cigarette finie, il partit se coucher. Il eut un instant d'hésitation en voyant la couverture bleue de l'ouvrage qui le hantait depuis trois jours. Il se remémora l'oeuvre et sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension. Finalement il ne résista pas à la tentation de retourner dans le monde sombre et triste de cet artiste et se saisit du marque-page qu'il avait coincé dans le livre, ses yeux plongèrent sur l'illustration dans laquelle il se perdit immédiatement.

Un grognement sourd se fit entendre dans la chambre de Naruto Uzumaki tandis qu'il tâtonnait pour trouver son portable qui ne cessait de vibrer depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Finalement, il avait mis beaucoup de temps à s'endormir. Il émit un cri de victoire en se saisissant de l'objet.

- Putain, dix appels manqués, s'écria-t-il. Sakura, Sakura...Gaara !

Le jeune blond regarda son réveil. 12h. Bon, pas de petit dèj' ramen, directement le déjeuner ramen. Attends deux minutes... Il se pencha à nouveau sur son réveil et ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites. Midi ?

- Oh merde, merde, merde, s'agita-t-il en ramassant son jean. Quoi encore, hurla-t-il en sentant son portable vibrer.

Il lu à voix haute.

- Alors 'Bouge toi Uzumaki, je viens te traîner par la peau du cul ' et 'je vais te faire la peau pour m'avoir laissé seul avec Kiba et l'autre pimbêche blonde'... Toujours aussi sympathique le Gaara.

Tout en se brossant les dents, Naruto jura un bon millier de fois, se maudissant de toujours se prendre la tête pour rien. Foutue toile, oui ! Sans elle, il n'aurait jamais eu l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fin à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Et il aurait eu son quota de sommeil !

La sonnerie retentit et le blondinet alla ouvrir à son ami. Ami qui lui asséna un bon coup sur la tête après être entré.

- Non mais ça va pas ? Tu pourrais pas juste dire bonjour ?

Le jeune roux dévisagea Naruto sans un sourire.

- Bon, d'accord, d'accord, abdiqua le blond en levant les mains. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé seul avec la bande, c'est bon ?

En réponse, Gaara lui asséna un autre coup avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Hey !

- C'était pour m'avoir laissé les supporter pendant quatre heures.

- Mais alors le premier c'était pourquoi ?

- Hum ? Pour te dire bonjour je dirai, lui répondit-il avec un rictus.

- Bâtard.

- Hm ?

- Non rien, allons-y !

- Hm... Au fait, le chewing-gum m'a chargé de te dire que tu t'en prendrais deux en arrivant.

- Chouette journée en perspective, se lamenta Naruto.

Les deux compères rejoignirent le reste du groupe qui les attendait dans le self. A son arrivée, Naruto se fit une fois de plus chambrer et il se prit effectivement une tape de Sakura sur le crâne. Bon sang, mais comment une fille normalement constituée pouvait avoir autant de force ? Mâchouillant une fritte, Kiba lui demanda :

- Mais au fait, c'était quoi cette fois ?

- Un extraterrestre, répondit tout sourire le blond.

- Et mon cul c'est d'la miche ouais !

- C'est vrai ? Je peux goûter ?

- Laisse tomber Uzumaki, t'as pas assez de nichons pour moi.

- Mais voyons, pour tes beaux yeux je pourrais m'en faire implanter, susurra Naruto en battant exagérément des cils.

- Eurk, non merci sans façon !

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Je t'assure. Tu seras jamais mon type.

- Inuzuka, tu vas te retrouver avec un Uzumaki collé au cul si tu t'arrêtes pas de lui lancer des défis à la con.

- Mais non, on plaisante ! Tu prends vraiment tout au premier degré Gaara ! N'est-ce pas Naruto qu'on déconne juste, termina le Cubain avant d'écarquiller face au regard suave qui le regardait : c'était lui ou Naruto se pourléchait les lèvres, là ?

- Hmmm, faut voir, susurra-t-il. Avec un relooking de l'extrême tu pourrais être mon genre Inuzuka.

- Uzumaki arrête. Tu vas vraiment finir par lui filer les pétoches.

- Qu... Quoi ? Moi ? Les pétoches ? Même pas en rêve ! J'ai pas peur d'un espèce de gay dépravé !

Toute la petite assemblée laissa éclater le fou-rire que chacun essayait de contenir, même Gaara esquissa un rictus moqueur. Sakura reprit, essuyant les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de es yeux :

- Alala Kiba, on te changera pas toi !

- Quand on veut te faire marcher, tu marches pas mais tu cours, se moqua Ino.

- Mais... Mais non, trop pas !

- Allez Ki... Kiba ar...rête, t'es cra...mé là, se bidonna Naruto qui n'en pouvait plus.

Il se calma légèrement et reprit :

- T'aurais vu ta tête ! Genre j'étais un pédophile psychopathe à fond sur les mecs à la sale odeur de chien mouillé !

Leur fou-rire reprit de plus belle avant que Sakura ne lui repose la question qui avait initiée ce cour de drague improvisé.

- Comme d'habitude ma Sakura, lui répondit-il. J'ai passé la soirée avec Kakashi et Iruka, je me suis baladé un peu dans le parc. En rentrant je me suis mis à peindre jusqu'à pas d'heure. Comme d'hab' quoi, c'est tout.

- Pourtant d'habitude tu te lèves jamais aussi tard. Je sais même pas combien de fois je t'ai appelé ce matin ! On finissait par s'inquiéter.

- Mais je suis là, rassure-toi, lui sourit son ami. Pas d'alien vert dégoulinant au programme.

- Naruto rigola avec ses amis, bien qu'il ait remarqué le regard sceptique de Gaara.

Il était fatigué. Le cours d'Anko ne lui avait jamais paru aussi long. Il regarda Gaara assis à côté de lui. Lui aussi avait l'air extrêmement passionné. Il faisait des esquisses sur son cahier, réussissant toutefois à prendre en note ce qui lui semblait le plus important. Bah, il n'aurait qu'à recopier ses notes. Il détourna le regard vers la fenêtre. Il faisait gris, une fois de plus. Il lui tardait que la neige arrive. Il pouvait rester des heures à contempler les paysages immaculés de blanc.

- Naruto ! Je vois que la 3-D t'intéresse beaucoup, tonna la prof. Mes chers petits élèves, reprit-elle d'une voix doucereuse, vous savez tous qu'en sortant de cette école, vous serez officiellement diplômé, elle adopta un sourire carnassier. Enfin en théorie... Parce que si vous n'écoutez pas mon cours sur la structure du volume des objets et leur mise en relief, vous serez condamnés à faire des dessins de maternelle pour le reste de votre vie ! Tu saisis donc à quel point ce que nous vous enseignons est primordial, n'est-ce pas Naruto ?

- Euh... Oui, oui tout à fait, répondit-il.

Anko lançait des éclairs à tous les élèves qui étaient occupés à rentrer leur tête, ne voulant pas attirer le regard de la terrible sorcière. Elle était connue dans tout l'établissement pour son intransigeance, sa sévérité et surtout pour être celle qui détenait le record du nombre d'heures de colle données. Naruto se dit que de toute façon, jamais elle ne les collerait lui et Gaara. Ils avaient bien trop de dossiers à son sujet. Notamment le fait qu'elle passait en mode 'fan-girl' dès qu'elle voyait un couple homosexuel.

Il se souvenait encore de la fois où elle l'avait surpris avec Gaara, sa première expérience en matière d'homme. Le jeune blond avait des doutes sur son orientation sexuelle et en avait parlé à son meilleur ami qui lui avait dit qu'il lui suffisait d'essayer. Ils se bécotaient donc dans un escalier quand ils avaient entendu le bruit distinct des talons de leur prof. Ils s'étaient alors retournés, un peu craintifs de ce qui les attendait, et étaient tombés des nues. Devant eux, les yeux de la fière et stricte Anko s'étaient remplis d'étoiles. Elle s'était alors jetée sur eux pour les féliciter de s'assumer de la sorte. Au final Naruto avait confirmé son attirance pour les hommes, même si jamais il n'envisagerait quoique ce soit avec son meilleur ami, il était convaincu d'ailleurs que ce dernier était asexué (il ne pouvait pas être insensible à un dieu du baiser comme lui !), et en prime ils tenaient Anko qui ne souhaitait pas perdre de sa crédibilité auprès de ses élèves.

La fin de la journée arriva bien lentement pour Naruto et ses amis qui se séparèrent à contrecoeur parce que cela signifiait qu'ils devaient bosser soit sur leurs travaux à rendre, soit pour le gala de Noël. Une soirée toute aussi longue que la journée en perspective...

- Hey les amis, vous voulez pas qu'on se retrouve à l'Akatsuki ce soir, proposa Ino.

… Ou pas.

- Bien sûr !

- Rien d'étonnant de la part de l'Inuzuka, commenta Gaara.

- Et toi tu viens au lieu de dire ça ?

- Non. On a quelque chose de prévu avec Naruto, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto comprit au regard de son ami que ce dernier lui avait réservé un interrogatoire à la made by Gaara : tu parles ou je te séquestres. Il se retourna vers Kiba.

- Non pas ce soir mon vieux. Comme l'a dit Gaara, on a un truc de prévu, termina-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

- Lâcheurs, va ! Bon, je me charge de prévenir Shika.

- Ce sera pour ce week-end peut-être.

- J'y compte bien !

- On dit 20h alors, demanda Sakura.

- Oui.

- Allez, salut tout le monde et bonne soirée, salua Naruto avec un grand geste de la main.

Le trajet se passa en silence pour les deux jeunes hommes. Naruto savait que si Gaara avait quelque chose à lui dire, il préférerait parler chez lui. Gaara se sentait de toute façon toujours plus en confiance chez le blond que dans sa propre demeure, bien trop vide à son goût. Ce qu'il aimait particulièrement chez Naruto c'était sa capacité à vous englober dans une petite bulle de tranquillité et de douceur. Aussi il adorait squatter sa chambre dont tous les murs étaient décorés de peintures et esquisses de son ami, de photos et de posters. Il s'y sentait chez lui. Bien sûr, pour rien au monde il n'aurait exprimé cela à voix haute mais le blond l'avait compris et il lui en était reconnaissant.

C'est donc tout naturellement que le rouquin s'assit sur la chaise pivotante du bureau de Naruto tandis que ce dernier revenait dans sa chambre avec deux canettes de coca. Il en donna une à Gaara avant de s'étaler en étoile sur son lit.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Si tu penses pouvoir berner les autres avec tes histoires, ce n'est pas mon cas.

- Tu es bien le seul que je ne veux pas berner de toute manière si ça peut te rassurer.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ce matin ?

- Je l'ai dé...

- Ne me ressors pas ces débilités, le coupa-t-il. Je veux la vrai version.

- Mais puisque je te dis...

- Uzumaki, gronda le roux. Arrête de me prendre pour un con ou je t'en mets une. Il n'y a pas plus d'ébauches dans ton salon que de ramens chez moi.

- Ah, alors tu as remarqué...

Zut. Il avait pensé pouvoir le lui cacher. Enfin pas longtemps, mais suffisamment pour que lui se remette de son trouble. Il se fustigea toutefois pour avoir oublié momentanément à quel point le jeune Subaku était perspicace.

- C'est rien d'important, assura le blond avant marquer un temps d'arrêt. Tu crois qu'on peut avoir le coup de foudre pour une oeuvre d'art ? Ca fait con de dire ça comme ça j'en suis conscient, mais il y a quelques jours je suis passé chez Iruka et j'en ai profité pour fouiller dans les vieux livres de Kakashi en me disant qu'il aurait peut-être quelque chose pour notre foutu dossier. J'ai fini par tomber sur une peinture incroyable. Je ne m'en suis toujours pas remis. Et j'ai l'impression qu'elle me hante, ça frôle l'obsession là ! Dès que je ferme les yeux, je revois ce jeu de noir et de rouge, je ressens une solitude amère et une violence sans limite. C'est comme si les sentiments du peintre m'inondaient et s'emparaient de moi ! Elle me bouffe, je te jure !

Gaara regarda son ami. Durant son petit monologue, il s'était redressé et avait agité de manière excitée et incontrôlée ses bras, il avait même du se décaler pour ne pas se prendre une baffe bien placée. Naruto avait une lueur paniquée dans le regard mais il parvint toutefois à y déceler de la curiosité et une attirance inévitable pour ladite oeuvre.

- Tu l'as là ?

- Oui, tiens.

Le jeune blond, ayant marqué de son doigt la page, lui tendit le recueil. Effectivement, Gaara comprenait ce que Naruto lui avait décrit. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette solitude pour l'avoir lui-même vécue. Il devait cependant reconnaître que ce tableau était plus violent que ce que lui peignait, et pourtant on l'avait surnommé 'le peintre torturé'.

- Tu vois, c'est complètement con, rajouta Naruto.

Gaara plissa des yeux. Il ne voyait pas en quoi le fait d'être attiré par une peinture était quelque chose de 'con' comme le disait son ami. Lui-même était attiré par les aquarelles de Naruto qui jouait sur toute la gamme des couleurs chatoyantes. Il regarda celle d'un coucher de soleil encadrée et accrochée au mur, puis il reporta son regard sur le blond qui se rongeait les ongles. Voilà pourquoi il n'en avait pas parlé.

- Je ne trouve pas ça con, comme tu dis. Je dirai juste que c'est l'artiste qui est en toi qui a été touché par l'aura qui émane de cette peinture. C'est tout.

- C'est...tout ?

- Hmm.

- Alors je fais des insomnies juste parce que ma fibre artistique a été titillée, s'emporta le blond.

- On dirait bien.

- Putain, souffla Naruto.

Il se rassit au bord du lit et plongea dans ses pensées. Gaara reposa le livre sur le lit.

- Qui est l'auteur au fait, demanda Gaara.

- Amaterasu. Un pseudonyme bien sûr..

- Amaterasu, reprit-il, pensif.

- Tu connais ?

- Hmm, j'en ai entendu parler. Ce serait une personne issue d'une famille prestigieuse mais elle ne signe que sous ce nom, sans doute pour éviter de n'être reconnue que pour sa richesse. Apparemment, Amaterasu est plutôt jeune même si on ne sait rien d'elle, elle veut garder l'anonymat complet et ne se montre jamais en public, seuls ses proches connaissent son identité. C'est une ou un artiste qui a commencé à être reconnu il y a deux-trois ans et qui depuis connaît un succès fulgurant.

- J'aimerai bien voir une de ses oeuvres en vrai. Avec les dimensions réelles, cela doit être spectaculaire, soupira Naruto, perdu une fois de plus dans ses pensées.

- Débrouilles-toi pour venir au vernissage alors.

- Pourquoi ?

- Amaterasu a été prise sous l'aile de la Manda Corporation.

- Et ?

- Et il se trouve que ce sont eux les sponsors de l'expo, répondit le rouquin blasé. Donc certaines de ses toiles seront forcément exposées.

Un large sourire fendit le visage de Naruto.

- Il faut que j'y aille, décréta-t-il très sérieusement, par tous les moyens.

- T'avais pas dit qu'au prochain retard ou à la prochaine absence tu serais interdit de séjour à cette soirée ?

- Franchement, si je devais écouter tout ce que me dit Tsunade-baa, plaisanta le blond. Mais elle risque effectivement de me retirer mon invitation... On les a pas reçues d'ailleurs, si ?

Gaara soupira. Son ami ne pouvait pas écouter un minimum ce qu'on leur disait ? Certes peu de choses étaient intéressantes, mais il y en avait certaines qu'il valait mieux retenir.

- Non. Demain.

- Ce qui veut dire que c'est Tsunade-baa qui les garde dans son bureau.

- Hmm.

- Donc, il faudra s'infiltrer dans son bureau pour les récupérer.

- Et comment tu t'y prends Einstein ?

- Je vais y réfléchir. Après il suffira que je me pointe gentiment au vernissage et à moi Amaterasu !

- La vie doit être bien aisée au pays des simplets.

- Le simplet t'emmerdes Subaku.

- J'aimerai voir ça Uzumaki.

- Quand tu veux.

- Oublies pas que la dernière fois t'as pris une sacrée raclée, rétorqua narquoisement le roux.

- J'étais pas en forme, assura le blond. Cette fois, je vais t'éclater la tronche le coincé du cul.

- Je t'attends.

Les deux amis se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, poings près à frapper, avant que le blond n'explose de rire tandis que Gaara se contentait de sourire. N'empêche il avait raison lerouquin, il s'était pris une raclée cuisante ! Plus jamais il ne dirait que sous ses habits se cachait un sac dos dépourvu de muscles, il avait compris la leçon.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong>

**Et non, toujours pas LA rencontre avec notre beau ténébreux mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il arrive au prochain chapitre ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Note : Voici enfin le chapitre avec ZE rencontre pour celles (et ceux) qui l'attendait ! Bon, avec toujours une rapidité phénoménale mais j'espère que vous saurez toujours me pardonner :)**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**CookieMimi : **Contente que ma fic te plaise ! Pour la suite, avec ma rapidité et mon organisation légendaires, tu devras patienter un peu par contre :)

**Bonne lecture,**

* * *

><p>- Alleeeeeeez Tsunade, tu peux pas me faire ça ! Il faut absolument que j'y aille, c'est une question de vie ou de mort !<p>

- Non. C'est inutile de discuter plus longtemps, je t'avais prévenu : un retard de plus et pas de soirée pour toi.

- Mais, mais... C'était pas ma faute !

- Ce n'est jamais de ta faute de toute manière.

- Je... Je vais le dire à Jiraya que tu m'empêches de m'épanouir dans le milieu si tu ne me laisses pas y aller, il t'en voudra de brimer son filleul adoré, menaça vainement l'étudiant.

- Si tu lui en parles, je lui dis que c'est toi qui a raconté dans tous les onsens de la région qu'il était un dépravé sexuel, menaça la blonde.

- Mais, ça t'arrange en plus ça !

- Moi, oui. Lui, non.

- Fourbe, manipulatrice, marmonna Naruto dans sa barbe.

- Bon, le sujet est clos alors. Tu resteras chez toi.

- C'est une conspiration contre moi !

- Tu as tout compris. Au fait, reprit-elle alors que Naruto se levait. Tu n'avais pas paru si motivé lorsque je t'en avais parlé. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ?

- Je me suis rendu compte que t'avais raison, il faut savoir s'immiscer dans le milieu, mentit-il.

- Hmm. Allez, vas-y.

Elle regarda le jeune homme quitter la pièce. Elle connaissait Naruto depuis toujours et elle était fière de savoir qu'il avait été reconnu pour son talent au concours d'entrée de l'école. Depuis son poste de directrice, elle veillait sur le filleul de son mari. Elle savait par quoi Naruto était passé, elle-même avait connu ses parents, notamment Kushina, sa mère, qui avait été élève dans l'école. Elle avait une très grande affection pour le jeune homme qui débordait de ressources et d'énergie. Naruto était quelqu'un de totalement imprévisible mais extrêmement loyal envers ses amis et toujours débordant de joie de vivre. Elle maintenait toutefois une distance dans leur relation à l'école, se devant d'être impartiale vis-à-vis de tous les étudiant. Enfin... Elle avait essayé de maintenir une distance que le jeune homme avait contournée avec une telle facilité qu'elle avait abandonné l'idée de ne serait-ce que se faire vouvoyer par lui. Elle se contentait donc de lui appliquer les mêmes règles qu'à tous, et cela même si elle devait avouer qu'elle était tentée de le laisser aller au grand vernissage.

Elle savait que ce genre d'expérience était primordial pour les élèves de l'école, c'est pourquoi elle aurait aimé que la totalité des étudiants de la section peinture y aille. Mais Naruto avait un réel problème avec la discipline. Il devait apprendre à assurer ses obligations. Une absence passe encore, trois ou quatre dans le mois, non.

Par ailleurs elle connaissait les artistes qui seraient exposés. La Konoha Art School était en effet en partenariat avec la Manda Corporation qui la sponsorisait et jusqu'à il y a quatre ans Tsunade avait toujours entretenu de solides liens avec son directeur. Il s'agissait à l'époque d'un grand érudit qui avait consacré toute sa vie à l'art, Sarutobi. Seulement maintenant elle devait faire avec Orochimaru, un antipathique de premier ordre avec un goût prononcé pour ce qui était, disons très spécial. De plus, elle n'était pas sans savoir qu'il avait eu des démêlés avec la justice, mais que grâce à son influence et à celle des entreprises qu'il avait dirigées il n'y avait jamais eu de poursuites dans les affaires dans lesquelles il était incriminé.

Toujours est-il que la société avait pris sous son aile de jeunes prodiges des pinceaux, la dernière révélation en date étant le mystérieux Amaterasu. Tsunade soupira. Elle avait rencontré le jeune artiste, la Manda Corporation ne pouvant se permettre de ne pas jouer cartes sur table. Il lui avait d'abord paru froid et insensible avant qu'elle ne regarde l'une de ses toiles. Elle ne se l'expliquait toujours pas, mais c'était l'image de Naruto qui lui était alors apparue. Tant pis, une prochaine fois se dit-elle avant de repartir en duel des yeux avec la montagne de paperasse qui l'attendait tranquillement sur le bureau.

* * *

><p>- Gaara, pssst, viens par ici, chuchota Naruto en lui faisant signe d'approcher.<p>

Gaara adopta une mine totalement blasée. Ca ne pouvait pas réellement être son meilleur ami qui se croyait complètement caché derrière la plante verte du couloir, si ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de regarder ses mangas sur les ninjas. Il massa sa tempe, prêt à faire une nouvelle fois face à la stupidité du blond.

- Gaara, Gaara, continua de l'appeler le blond. Ramène-toi, la vieille vient de sortir aller se chercher un café, c'est le moment ou jamais !

Finalement non, son abruti d'ami se débrouillerait seul. Gaara se retourna et s'éloigna de lui quand il vit Sakura arriver et aborder un air plus que perplexe en voyant faire le blond.

- Naruto ? Tu as un problème avec la plante verte ?

- Chuuuuut ! Je fais une planque, lança-t-il en agitant furieusement la main.

- Une planque, reprit la rosée. Gaara, il se passe quoi ?

Le roux lui lança un regard indifférent avant de hausser les épaules.

- Naruto, reprit Sakura, que fais-tu ?

- J'essaie d'aller au vernissage, mais chut ! A ce rythme je vais me faire griller si tu continues à me parler.

- Et ta planque, tu la fais tout seul, questionna son amie.

- Non, il y a...

- Narutooooo ! Vite, faut se tirer ! Elle revient, hurla un Kiba qui faisait de grands gestes désordonnés.

- Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais ça se boit pas en cinq minutes un café, merde !

- Allez viens, on se tire !

Et les deux jeunes hommes prirent littéralement leurs jambes à leur cou devant le regard effaré de leur amie et celui davantage blasé si possible du rouquin.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, le jeune Uzumaki revint à la charge, fermement décidé à pénétrer dans le bureau infernal. Mais c'était sans compter sur le chien de garde personnel de la blonde plantureuse, la non moins terrible que sa supérieure, Shizune. Secrétaire personnelle attitrée de Tsunade depuis qu'elle avait été désignée pour diriger cette école, elle donnait effectivement à Naruto l'image d'un cerbère. Peut-être Toufu dans Harry Potter ? Oui, c'était exactement l'image qu'il en avait, la bave en moins.

- Tu veux quelque chose, Naruto, finit par le questionner la brune en le voyant tourner autour du bureau.

- Je me demandais juste comment s'organisait la soirée du vernissage, à quelle heure c'était, comment on y allait et d'autres choses pratiques, répondit innocemment l'étudiant.

Shizune lui lança un regard sceptique avant de poursuivre :

- C'est écrit sur ton billet, tu n'as pas regardé ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! C'que je peux être bête, dit-il avec un sourire niais.

- Sinon pour les modalités, vous verrez avec Kakashi, c'est lui qui vous expliquera tout.

- Ah d'accord, merci !

Tandis que Naruto repartait, la secrétaire le rappela.

- Mais dis-moi Naruto, il me semble que Tsunade t'a interdit d'y aller, non ?

- Hein ? Ah oui, mais je venais demander pour Gaara, lança-t-il avec un grand sourire. J'peux y aller maintenant ?

- Oui, vas-y, termina-t-elle, pas le moins dupée par l'air innocent du blond.

Blond qui repartait en direction de sa salle de cours, réfléchissant à un nouveau plan pour récupérer son billet.

Il passa toute la semaine à chercher une solution, en vain. Kiba n'avait pas été d'une grande utilité, ils avaient failli passer la porte, et son crétin d'ami n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller draguer une petite brune au dernier moment. Petite brune qui s'était révélée être la nouvelle surveillante et qui avait cru bon de préciser à Naruto de repasser pour voir Tsunade parce qu'elle n'était pas là. Gaara quant à lui avait catégoriquement refusé de le suivre dans sa mission de récupération-de-données-sur-l'activité-de-Tsunade-en-se-cachant-derrière-l'abominable-plante-verte. Et Sakura... C'était même pas la peine de lui demander de l'aide. Elle l'aurait remballé à grands coups en lui disant qu'il avait été prévenu, qu'au moindre écart il n'aurait pas son ticket, etc. Bien sûr, il n'avait parlé de la peinture à personne d'autre. Pas même à sa meilleure amie, qui se demandait d'ailleurs d'où lui venait cet engouement soudain. Non, il n'y avait décidément que Gaara et celui-ce semblait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Bon, il n'avait pas voulu l'aider dans sa noble quête, mais il lui pardonnait. Il souffla. Il allait devoir passer au plan B. Tournant son regard vers le rouquin, il adopta un regard sérieux avant de lui dire :

- Gaara, j'peux passer chez toi ce soir ? Va falloir que je te pique un costard.

Gaara haussa un sourcil, avant d'acquiescer. Qu'est-ce que son ami avait encore derrière la tête ?

* * *

><p>Il referma sa veste, enlevant les plis d'un geste de la main, puis réajusta son noeud papillon devant la glace fixée sur son armoire en grimaçant. Ce qu'il avait horreur des costumes. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un pingouin. Non mais comment faisait Gaara lors de ses repas en société ? Le costume qu'il avait emprunté appartenait à son frère, Kankuro, le roux étant moins développé que lui, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'y trouver à l'étroit. Il regarda l'heure. Il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui avant d'y aller. Il sortit un jean sombre de son armoire et l'enfila. Mouais, il pouvait faire mieux. Il arracha le noeud papillon qu'il avait mis tant de temps à nouer et le remplaça par une cravate noire de Gaara. Voilà, là c'était mieux. Il se regarda une dernière fois, attrapa ses clés et quitta son appartement.<p>

Il roula environ vingt minutes avant d'apercevoir la galerie d'exposition. Comme prévu, il y avait beaucoup de monde, et encore il était en retard. C'était la Manda Corporation après tout, l'un des plus grands groupes du pays. Il repéra deux-trois voitures de police et quelques agents qui tenaient des panneaux indiquants la voie de circulation. Il se gara et sorti son téléphone.

- Allo Gaara ? Ouais, c'est moi, je viens d'arriver. Tu as localisé Tsunade ? D'accord et Kakashi ? Bon, je viens te retrouver. A tout de suite.

Bon, et maintenant la phase majeure du plan : réussir à pénétrer dans la salle d'expo. Ils avaient réfléchi avec Gaara à la meilleure façon de rentrer. Il pouvait facilement passer par la porte de derrière qui débouchait sur un petit couloir adjacent à la pièce principale. Elle ne devrait pas être trop surveillée, du moins c'est ce qu'il se disait en longeant l'entrée principale. Des personnes se pressaient sur le petit tapis rouge déplié pour l'occasion. Devant la grande porte vitrée, deux vigiles contrôlaient les billets des visiteurs. Les voitures - qui devaient coûter la peau des fesses - dévoilaient un monde inconnu à Naruto. Ou plutôt un monde auquel il n'appartiendrait jamais. Quand il vit une vieille femme boudinée dans sa robe parme, boa en fourrure sur ses épaules fripées, et bijoux en tout genre qui, en plus d'étinceler de façon outrageante, semblaient peser leur poids, il se dit que décidément il ne ratait rien.

Il regarda encore un peu les dernières personnes qui arrivaient. En début de semaine, Kakashi leur avait présenté le déroulement de la soirée. Bien qu'il n'ait pas été autorisé à y aller, Naruto avait du rester pour les explications, ce qui l'avait arrangé il faut dire. C'était une réception relativement privée, avec une centaine d'invités triés sur le volet, qui débutait à vingt heures. Il s'agissait surtout pour la Manda Corporation de présenter ses nouvelles recrues d'après ce que lui avait dit Gaara, et notamment la fameuse Amaterasu. Naruto frissonna d'excitation à l'idée de pouvoir enfin voir ses oeuvres. Il n'avait pas l'espoir de la rencontrer, puisque contrairement aux autres artistes qui seraient présents, elle souhaitait garder un anonymat total, mais voir ses toiles le réjouissait déjà énormément. Le jeune homme regarda sa montre. Presque vingt-et-une heure. Il avait pris soin d'arriver justement un peu en retard pour rater l'arrivée des autres élèves. Ces derniers devaient venir par leur propre moyen et retrouver Tsunade et Kakashi pour le discours d'ouverture de la soirée par le dirigeant de la société, un certain Orochimaru. Selon les dires de Gaara, c'était un homme méprisable, qui n'hésitait pas à faire des pot-de-vins et qui trempait dans bon nombre d'affaires plus ou moins louches. La Manda Corporation était un grand groupe qui investissait aussi bien dans l'électroménager que dans l'art, chose que le blond trouvait absolument aberrant. Comment un ingénieur en électronique pouvait-il s'y connaître dans le domaine de l'art ? Ce raisonnement le dépassait.

Il s'avança dans la ruelle où se trouvait une petite porte, marchant d'un pas tranquille et assuré. Ne surtout pas montrer que l'on s'incruste comme on peut. Hop, petit coup d'oeil à gauche, petit coup d'oeil à droite. Euh, ouais, il était prévu le vigile, là ?

- Monsieur, que faites-vous là ? Veuillez vous rediriger vers l'entrée, ici c'est réservé au personnel.

- Ah, oui pardon, répondit le blond en se grattant la tête. Excusez-moi, j'y retourne.

D'accord, plan B, première étape d'entrée, échec. Il allait devoir improviser. Tient, tient, mais c'est que la petite vieille parmée n'était toujours pas rentrée ? Elle était en train de grimper les quelques marches la séparant des deux vigiles. Un homme, à peine plus vieux que lui, la soutenait et l'aidait à avancer. Naruto s'arma de son sourire le plus charmeur et s'approcha du couple. Si ça marchait, il aurait du bol.

- Que vous êtes ravissante mademoiselle ! Permettez-moi d'accompagner la charmante créature que vous êtes, ajouta-t-il en évinçant l'autre d'un petit coup de hanche - qui au regard noir qu'il lui lançait avait eu la même idée que lui – avant de la saisir doucement au niveau des épaules. Elle poussa un gloussement ridicule.

- Allez, Jean-Yves, laissez donc ce charmant jeune homme me guider.

- Mais Madame...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je saurais prendre soin d'elle, le coupa Naruto en souriant.

- Vous voyez ? Allez, houste !

Le jeune homme redressa ses petites lunettes rondes et remit en place l'unique mèche de cheveux qui ne tenait pas grâce à son gel en lui lançant un regard mauvais. Désolé mon vieux mais je dois absolument rentrer, se dit Naruto en lui souriant hypocritement. Il reprit son avancée en soutenant la vieille, essayant de ne pas s'évanouir sous la trop forte fragrance de l'eau de toilette qu'elle s'était mise. Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant l'espèce de gorille qui jeta un regard peu sympathique au blond.

- Billets s'il-vous plaît.

Naruto lâcha le bras pendouillant avant de faire mine de le chercher dans ses poches.

- Oh mince, mais c'est pas vrai ! Attendez, reprit-il en fouillant une autre poche, bon sang, je suis certain de l'avoir pris !

- Ben voyons. Pas de billet, pas d'entrée.

- Oh allez, soyez sympas, je l'ai oublié !

- Comment ? Vous avez oublié votre billet chez vous, demanda la petite vieille qui venait de saluer un couple.

- Hélas, j'en ai bien peur.

- Mais Bernard va se faire un plaisir de vous laisser entrer mon cher, n'est-ce pas Bernard ?

- Madame Ogawa ! Bonsoir, comment allez-vous ? Mais bien sûr, venez, venez, vous et votre...ami. Par ici, je vous en pris.

- Vous êtes bien aimable.

Héhé, finger in the nose, se dit mentalement Naruto en souriant fièrement au vigile. Il suffisait d'être bien fichu, de trouver une petite vieille et c'était joué. Bon certes, il avait eu de la chance de tomber sur une personne apparemment influente. Comme on dit, c'est le résultat qui compte ! A peine eut-il franchi la porte qu'il se sépara de la vieille Ogawa, regardant la salle. La pièce principale était de taille respectable et était scindée en deux parties par deux murs qui formaient deux salles ouvertes sur les côtés. En face, il y avait un petit couloir où se situait la porte menant au parking réservé aux exposants qu'il avait voulu prendre. Il menait aux toilettes ainsi qu'à la petite salle de réception où un buffet avait été dressé pour l'occasion. Naruto jeta un rapide regard circulaire à la salle. Sur chaque pan de mur étaient accrochées plusieurs toiles. Alors qu'il s'avançait au centre, un bras l'attira plus en retrait.

- Hey !

- Pas par là, il y a Tsunade.

- Gaara ?

Le roux se retourna vers son ami et le dévisagea, un rictus amusé peint sur ses lèvres. Décidément, Naruto ne pouvait pas faire comme tout le monde. Du costume qu'il lui avait passé, il ne restait plus que la veste et la chemise, que son ami n'avait pas jugé bon de rentrer dans son jean sombre. Il n'avait pas non plus boutonné sa veste et avait même retroussé ses manches, dévoilant ses avant-bras musclés. Le tout était complété par la cravate nouée négligemment autour du cou halé et la posture nonchalante qu'abordait le blond. Cet effet était accentué par sa tignasse rebelle qu'il n'avait su – ou voulu – dompter. Cependant, dans cette tenue qui aurait fait tâche sur n'importe qui d'autre dans ce genre de réception, son meilleur ami attirait les regards envieux de certains convives.

- Au fait, c'était pas du tout prévu le vigile à l'arrière ! Figures-toi que j'ai du accompagner une vieille qui puait l'eau de toilette pour pouvoir entrer !

- Hm, j'ai vu oui. C'était assez distrayant en soi de te voir retenir ta respiration.

- Tch, même pas tu serais venu m'aider.

Ils s'étaient désormais bien éloignés de l'entrée et Naruto pouvait voir les quelques vigiles qui arpentaient la salle. Il lança un regard interrogatif à son ami.

- Tendances paranoïaques d'Orochimaru. Il n'est pas très apprécié dans le milieu, lui chuchota le roux.

- Je vois. Tu as un peu regardé les toiles ?

- Hm, mais le discours était relativement long. Tu as raté la fin de peu.

- A ce point ?

- Hm.

- Naruto ! Tu as réussi à venir alors, lui lança Sakura, amusée, en venant le saluer.

Le jeune blond se tourna vers son amie. Elle portait une très jolie robe émeraude qui mettait en valeur ses yeux de la même couleur et avait relevé ses cheveux, deux mèches encadrant de part et d'autre son visage. Elle était juste rayonnante et Naruto se dit que s'il n'avait pas été un homosexuel pur et dur, il aurait pu tomber sous le charme de son amie. A ses côtés se tenait la douce Hinata dont les généreuses courbes étaient soulignées par sa robe noire. Sa peau blanche n'en ressortait que davantage et ses cheveux bruns créaient un contraste plaisant. Elles étaient sublimes toutes les deux et le regard des hommes de la salle prouvait qu'ils pensaient la même chose.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu es arrivé, lui demanda la brune.

- Non, à l'instant. Je vais commencer mon petit tour, dit-il en s'éloignant. Au fait les filles, pas un mot à Tsunade, n'est-ce pas, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil entendu.

- Bien sûr, lui sourit la rosée.

- Dans ce cas, on se retrouve plus tard. Gaara ?

- J'ai déjà vu cette partie, je vais de l'autre côté.

- D'accord, à plus.

Naruto comptait bien profiter de l'expo. Même s'il était venu, il fallait bien l'avouer, uniquement pour Amaterasu, il avait toujours à coeur de découvrir le travail d'artistes reconnus qui avaient la chance d'avoir percé dans le domaine. C'est ainsi qu'il commença son observation. Il y avait un certain nombre d'oeuvres mettant en scène toutes sortes d'animaux et chimères. Il reconnut là le travail du dénommé Sai, un jeune homme taciturne au comportement qualifié d'étrange mais qui excellait dans son domaine. Une autre trouvaille d'Orochimaru. Naruto avait déjà eu la chance de voir son travail lors d'une exposition l'année dernière et reconnaissait ici sa fidélité dans la reproduction de ces êtres vivants. Il revint au centre de la pièce et aperçu Hinata au milieu de deux hommes qui étaient en pleine discussion. Il reconnu le plus âgé comme étant son père, Hiashi Hyuga, dont le visage, qui abordait la même paire d'yeux pâles que sa fille, était détendu. La personne qui discutait avec lui était un jeune homme à la longue chevelure noire et soyeuse. Il était de dos, aussi Naruto ne put voir à quoi il ressemblait.

Bon, il commençait à s'impatienter là. Il jeta vite-fait un regard aux peintures exposées devant lui, à sa plus grande honte. Il savait qu'une oeuvre ne s'observait pas en deux minutes, qu'il fallait du temps pour l'appréhender et la comprendre, mais plus il avançait dans ses observations, plus il se demandait où diable étaient les toiles d'Amaterasu. Bon sang, la salle n'était pas si grande quand même ! Des jours qu'il se rongeait les sangs, qu'il mettait des heures à s'endormir, qu'il avait peur de passer pour un crétin s'il en parlait à quelqu'un. Il avait même du supporter la vieille, ses narines s'en souvenaient !

C'est dans cet esprit de voir enfin gravé le pseudonyme 'Amaterasu' sur les petites plaques dorées sous les toiles que Naruto poursuivit sa quête, se dirigeant vers l'autre côté de la salle. Il vit beaucoup d'oeuvres d'un certain Neji H, avant de s'apercevoir que sur sa gauche il y avait une autre petite pièce quasiment vide. Seules deux-trois personnes se tenaient là. Naruto s'avança et se figea. Devant lui, à un mètre, se trouvait l'objet de son obsession. Il le savait. Il n'avait pas encore lu le nom de l'auteur mais il avait reconnu son coup de pinceau. Son jeu subtil avec le rouge, cette violence, cette solitude, cette rage. Il reprit sa respiration, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir jusque là. Toute une foule de sentiments le traversèrent et le submergèrent.

- Alors c'est ça ? Voilà de quoi est capable la fameuse Amaterasu, dit un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année.

- Mouais, y pas de quoi s'extasier, rajouta la blonde d'au moins vingt ans sa cadette qui pendait à son bras et mastiquait vulgairement un chewing-gum.

- Mais si, regarde chaton, c'est profond, on voit bien la créativité de cette femme !

- Mouaich.

Naruto ne leur prêta que peu d'attention, ne se retournant même pas pour les regarder. Non, il n'était pas d'accord. Cet homme n'avait rien compris. Et cette...femme. Que foutait-elle là ? C'était humiliant qu'une telle personne soit là, pire, qu'elle pense pouvoir juger une chose à laquelle elle ne pouvait rien comprendre. Il se sentait frustré qu'elle ait pu salir cette toile rien qu'en la regardant. Et son compagnon qui pensait avoir compris sa subtilité, ce couplage des couleurs. Qu'il se fourvoyait. Il n'y avait absolument aucune créativité, c'était l'expression brute des sentiments du peintre. C'était Amaterasu. Un portrait de sa personne à travers ses pinceaux. Le couple tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, mais il continua son observation méticuleuse.

Un léger mouvement sur sa droite lui fit prendre conscience qu'il restait encore une personne dans la salle. Du coin de l'oeil il vit que celle-ci était adossée au mur couleur crème. Il déplaça son regard vers le centre de la toile, se laissant aspirer par le gouffre où il avait à nouveau l'impression de tomber inexorablement. Il percevait tellement bien la solitude qui ressortait de la peinture. Pour lui, il s'agissait d'un appel, un peu comme un SOS, que le peintre aurait envoyé à qui saurait comprendre sa peine et sa douleur. Il ne sentit pas une larme rouler doucement sur sa joue avant qu'elle n'arrive au niveau de la commissure de ses lèvres. Il avait à nouveau l'impression de se noyer sous la foule d'émotions qu'il ressentait.

- Belle créativité, en effet. Mais quel médiocre résultat, entendit-il une voix lasse murmurer.

Il se retourna vers elle et fut époustouflé par la beauté de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier devait être à peine plus vieux que lui, il lui mettait volontiers vingt-cinq ans. Ce qu'il remarqua en premier furent ses yeux, d'un noir d'encre profond, qui l'envoûtèrent dès que leur regard se croisèrent. Ensuite, il détailla le visage de son vis-à-vis dont la peau diaphane invitait aux caresses. L'individu avait un port de tête fier et aristocratique, tout comme ses traits. Un nez fin et droit, deux lèvres finement dessinées mais pleines, appelant aux baisers. Ses cheveux de jais aux légers reflets bleutés semblaient doux et soyeux et étaient coiffés en épis à l'arrière, deux mèches plus longues venant encadrer le fin visage. Comme tous les autres convives, il était sur son trente-et-un, mais Naruto était certain que, même habillé normalement, lorsqu'il apparaissait au milieu d'une foule, les gens ne devaient avoir d'yeux que pour lui. Le costume trois-pièces qu'il portait laissait deviner une musculature développée tout en renforçant son côté élégant. Le blond décela une vague de mélancolie et de lassitude dans le regard hypnotisant de son homologue alors qu'il regardait la toile. Il était tout bonnement magnifique. Comme une perle sortie de son écrin, précieuse.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, répondit-il en se retournant à nouveau vers la peinture, légèrement contrit de devoir délaisser l'apparition sur sa droite. Je ne vois aucune créativité dans cette oeuvre.

Il ne vit pas le regard qui s'était posé sur lui mais le sentit, telle une brûlure. Naruto tendit la main vers la toile, paume ouverte, sans la toucher pour autant. Il avait l'impression que jamais il ne pourrait atteindre son auteure.

- Moi je vois la solitude et la tristesse. Je vois la haine et la rancoeur. Pas le désespoir, non, mais une féroce envie de vivre malgré une immense lassitude. Je vois le mal-être du peintre. J'ai plus l'impression qu'il s'agit d'un appel à l'aide, qu'une quelconque prouesse artistique, et pourtant cette oeuvre n'en reste pas moins sublime et intrigante. Je pense que c'est sa détresse qu'Amaterasu a voulu retranscrire avec ses pinceaux.

Mais pourquoi diable lui racontait-il tout ça ? Il n'en avait parlé qu'avec Gaara, alors avec un inconnu ! Il ne pouvait cependant pas accepter que les gens se trompent au sujet de cette oeuvre, car il en était convaincu, son analyse était juste. L'autre s'avança légèrement, son regard toujours fixé sur la large toile.

- C'est faux, contra son homologue. Il s'agit juste là d'innover un peu, de créer du neuf. Ne pas se contenter de reproduire bêtement ce que l'on voit. Cela n'a rien d'un autoportrait dissimulé. Je ne vois pas où vous allez chercher ça.

- C'est que vous n'y comprenez rien.

- Oh, et je suppose, que vous, vous avez cette prétention de tout savoir et de tout comprendre, demanda-t-il avec un rictus ironique, une lueur amère ancrée dans ses yeux.

Cette fois, Naruto s'arracha à sa contemplation et se retourna complètement vers le jeune homme.

- Absolument pas, contesta-t-il. Je ne suis encore qu'un simple étudiant, je n'oserai jamais prétendre pouvoir juger un artiste, ni affirmer que ce que j'avance est juste. Mais c'est mon intuition.

- Votre..intuition ? Intéressant, lança narquoisement le brun. Alors comme ça vous êtes l'un des étudiants de Tsunade ? Je vous prierai dans ce cas de ne plus avancer de telles suppositions sur cette oeuvre. Vous êtes loin d'avoir les qualifications requises pour vous permettre de dire cela, cracha-t-il presque.

- Oh, reprit Naruto sur le ton de son vis-à-vis, et je suppose que vous êtes mieux placé que moi pour avancer tout ça ?

- Hn. Je suis...disons un historien des arts picturaux, conclu-t-il avec un rictus supérieur.

- Vous ne me semblez pas suffisamment vieux pour pouvoir prétendre avoir toute cette expérience.

- Perspicace pour un simple étudiant, commenta-t-il, moqueur.

- Ecoutes-moi bien toi, je ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça, s'emporta Naruto. T'es pas beaucoup plus âgé que moi, alors j'exige que tu me parles mieux ! Arrête de prendre ce pseudo air supérieur, tu m'intimides pas !

C'est qu'il commençait à le chauffer celui-là avec son air méprisant et supérieur, un air de je-sais-tout-et-tu-ne-mérites-même-pas-de-me-parler. Ses joues rougirent légèrement sous l'effet de la colère. Le type face à lui s'apprêtait à lui répondre, mais il fut coupé dans son élan par l'entrée d'une jeune fille à l'horrible chevelure de couleur criarde.

- Naruto, Naruto ! Viens par ici, vite, Kakashi arrive, le coupa Sakura en entrant précipitamment dans la salle. Oups, pardon, tu étais en pleine discussion ?

- Non, nous venions de finir, répondit-il en plantant un regard furibond dans les deux orbes sombres de l'inconnu. Vite, grouillons-nous avant qu'il n'arrive.

- Trop tard Uzumaki, me voilà, lança joyeusement le grisé.

- Je suis foutu, murmura Naruto pour lui-même. Pitié Kakashi, pour ma santé, donc la santé d'Iruka, donc ta santé, couvre-moi, supplia-t-il en mode larmoyant, mains jointes devant lui.

Tellement pris dans ses supplications, il ne remarqua pas le regard surpris de Kakashi en voyant celui qui se tenait derrière lui.

- Hmm, fit-il mine de réfléchir. Tu as exactement deux minutes pour aller te planquer, elle arrive.

- Merci, merci, merci !

- Allez file, tu en toucheras deux mots à Iruka, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil complice.

- Oui !

Naruto s'arrêta un peu avant de pénétrer dans la grande salle et se retourna, captant une dernière fois le regard charbon de son bel inconnu.

- Toi, oublies pas qu'on a des comptes à régler tous les deux !

Et il repartit sans plus de cérémonie, pensant à ses belles fesses qu'il perdrait si jamais il avait le malheur de tomber sur la vieille Tsunade, sous le regard plus qu'interloqué de Kakashi. Ce dernier se retourna vers le jeune homme dont le regard fixait toujours l'endroit où avait disparu Naruto, un rictus amusé peint sur ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'il reparut au centre de la pièce, il vit son meilleur ami en compagnie du type qui discutait plus tôt avec Hinata. Ils avaient l'air d'échanger des banalités, mais il supposait qu'il s'agissait des affaires. Gaara se tenait droit, une flûte de champagne à la main, sans aucune expression apparente. Naruto sourit. On est un requin en affaires ou on l'est pas. Mais il n'en avait que faire, il devait lui raconter sa confrontation avec la toile d'Amaterasu. Après tout, il le bassinait avec depuis des jours !

- Gaara ! Oh pardon, tu es avec quelqu'un, fit-il mine d'être gêné.

Gaara, nullement trompé par l'air penaud son ami, fit les présentations entre les deux jeunes hommes.

- Naruto, voici Neiji Hyuga. Neiji, voici Naruto Uzumaki, un très bon ami.

- Enchanté, dit le brun en tendant sa main.

- Moi de même, répondit le blond.

- Naruto, Neiji expose ici, tu as du voir ses oeuvres, non ?

- Oh oui, Neiji H, c'est ça ? J'aime beaucoup votre style. La peinture à l'huile requiert beaucoup de rigueur et de patience, je suis impressionné par la taille de vos toiles, complimenta-t-il.

- Merci.

- Dites-moi, reprit-il, vous n'auriez pas des problèmes familiaux ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, répondit-il d'un ton glacial, quoique dérouté par la question.

- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

- Vous ne m'offensez nullement, ceci ne vous regarde tout simplement pas, reprit-il sèchement.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser alors, je vois que j'ai du interrompre une importante discussion.

- On se voit lundi ?

- Yep. Au revoir, Gaara, Neiji, salua-t-il.

Tandis qu'il s'en allait, il se retourna.

- Au fait Neiji, je sais que cela ne me regarde pas, mais vous ne devriez pas garder tout ça pour vous. Vous deviez leur en parler, termina-t-il avec un sourire doux.

Il ne remarqua pas le regard plissé du brun qui ne devait son apparente impassibilité qu'à ses gènes. Gaara pour sa part avait adopté un petit rictus. Il savait que Naruto avait toujours eu une sensibilité artistique aiguë et qu'il était particulièrement à même de comprendre les sentiments des peintres et de ressentir leurs émotions. Il comprenait l'étonnement de Neiji, lui-même l'avait été la première fois que le blond avait vu ses oeuvres. Ils avaient alors eu une longue conversation sur leur vie respective. C'est pour cela entre-autre qu'il avait incité Naruto à venir ce soir, et il se doutait que s'il était venu le voir, c'est parce qu'il avait très certainement vu la toile d'Amaterasu devant laquelle lui-même était passé plus tôt. Il devait reconnaître qu'encore jamais son ami n'avait été autant bouleversé par une oeuvre. Son regard se porta sur un autre brun qui venait de revenir dans la salle, suivit de près par Kakashi. Leur regard se croisèrent durant quelques millisecondes avant qu'il ne retourne vers le directeur de la Manda Corporation, Orochimaru.

De son côté, Naruto avait remarqué le mouvement de son beau ténébreux et dut retenir une grimace de dégoût devant la vision de l'homme qu'il avait rejoint. Celui-ci portait de longs cheveux noirs graisseux et ses yeux aux pupilles étrangement étroites, soulignés par un épais trait d'eyeligner mauve, lui faisait penser à un serpent. Serpent dont la proie aurait très bien pu être ce magnifique brun au vu du regard qu'il lui lançait. Le brun capta son regard dans lequel il fut plus que conciliant de s'y noyer. Hésitant tous deux à aller l'un vers l'autre, chacun désireux de poursuivre leur échange, l'appel strident de la petite vieille – dont Naruto avait déjà oublié jusqu'à l'existence même – lui intimant de venir la voir, elle et ses vieux croulants d'ami, tira le blond de cet échange. C'est à contre-coeur qu'il se dirigea vers le mini boudin de parme, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de se faire houspiller et donc de se faire plus facilement remarquer. N'oublions pas que son ennemi de la soirée rôdait toujours.

Après près d'une demie-heure à écouter ces septuagénaires déblatérer sur leurs richesses et leur jeunesse passée, Naruto finit par rejoindre sa voiture, heureux d'avoir pu prétexter un mal de ventre fulgurant suite à un petit friand saucisse-tomate qui n'avait pas du bien passer. Il était on ne peut plus heureux de ne pas être dans l'un de ces pays occidentaux où pour se saluer, on devait faire la bise aux dames. Jamais il n'aurait supporté le contact de sa si douce et délicate joue contre celle de la copine de sa petite vieille dont le fond de teint commençait dangereusement à couler. Beurk, rien que d'y penser, il se sentait mal.

Après une bonne douche, il fila sous ses draps, repensant à la splendide toile d'Amaterasu et au mystérieux jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré. Il rejoint Morphée avec un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres. Oui, décidément il avait passé une très bonne soirée.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? J'imagine que tout le monde aura deviné l'identité de ce bel apollon, n'est-ce pas ? ;p <strong>

**Que pensez-vous de cette rencontre ? Un brin mystérieuse avec d'un côté Amaterasu, de l'autre notre beau ténébreux. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**

**A bientôt**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Note : Après une éteeeeeernité passée à respectivement : glander, m'empiffrer de chocolat, bronzer, et... profiter des vacances en somme ; me revoilà avec ce quatrième chapitre ! Un chapitre un peu, beaucoup, passionnément OOC mais qui j'espère vous plaira quand même :) En tous cas, j'ai aimé l'écrire !**

**J'espère que vous profitez tous de vos vacances ! ****:)**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**CookieMimi :** Coucou ! Je suis contente de te retrouver sur ce chapitre :) Et oui, on ne changera pas Naruto, boulet malgré lui ! Mais j'aime beaucoup ce personnage (on lui en voudra pas de pas être trop fut-fut hein xD). J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ;) A la prochaine ! :)

**Capi :** Salut à toi nouvelle lectrice (lecteur?) ! Je suis très contente que tu aies adoré ce début ^^ Merci pour ce ''bravo'' encourageant ! J'aurai plaisir à te retrouver par la suite, même si avant de lire le prochain chapitre, tu devras t'armer d'un peu de patience parce que je ne suis pas très...rapide en matière de publication ^^' A bientôt :)

**Yue :** Merciiiiiiiiii pour ta review ! Contente que ma fic te plaise ! :) Ca me fera très plaisir de te retrouver par la suite :)

**Bonne lecture,**

* * *

><p>Naruto avait dès lors eu des papillons dans le ventre dès qu'il pensait à l'oeuvre qu'il avait eu la chance de voir ou au mystérieux jeune homme avec qui il avait discuté. Il se trouvait un peu neuneu sur les bords mais, indépendamment de sa volonté, il était parti dans une sorte de pays des bisounours. Ainsi, le lundi matin il se leva exceptionnellement sans aucun problème et c'est un énergumène blond particulièrement joyeux que ses amis virent arriver à leur première heure de cours. Chose mémorable, ce dernier, loin d'être en retard, avait même deux minutes d'avance ! Ce que Kiba lui fit remarquer pendant au moins dix minutes, trop choqué pour penser à autre chose. Mais de son côté, Gaara avait bien vu que son ami était légèrement dans la lune, un micro-sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. Il lui fila un coup de coude pour attirer son attention qui était focalisée sur le derrière du sois-disant sublime stagiaire (selon les dires du blond bien sûr).<p>

- Tu baves Uzumaki.

- J'te jure, un jour lui, je me le fais, se contenta de dire son ami en se pourléchant les lèvres.

Le roux jeta un regard au type. Mouais, un châtain de taille moyenne, plutôt bien développé. Certes il avait de beaux yeux...

- Attends ! Regardes-moi ce cul, s'offusqua Naruto devant le regard plus que sceptique de son meilleur ami.

...Et un beau cul. Le jeune Subaku retint un ricanement. Décidément, le blond était un vrai addict du sexe. Son air angélique et son sourire innocent ne le dupaient pas. Contrairement à ce que la plupart des personnes qui le croisait pouvait penser, Naruto adorait plaire et séduire. Bien souvent d'ailleurs, cela s'arrêtait après une nuit bien occupée. La plus longue relation qu'il avait eu avait tenue deux semaines, avant que le blond ne lâche le pauvre type qui ne le satisfaisait plus. Non, il n'était pas allé voir ailleurs, d'ailleurs il ne trompait jamais ses amants, car même s'il finissait par ne plus les supporter, il était bien trop honnête et respectueux des autres pour leur faire subir ça. Ce que Gaara avait du mal à saisir. Lui, pour ses plans cul (c'était un mec tout de même, il avait des besoins comme tout le monde !), il n'y allait pas avec des pincettes. Il ne ramenait personne chez lui et partait toujours le premier. Pas de petit déjeuner non plus. En fait, en y réfléchissant, Naruto aussi. Sauf que lui était incapable de s'investir dans une relation. Traumatisme de l'enfance ne cessait de lui répéter le blond avant de se lancer dans des théories infernales sur son manque d'amour et son besoin d'affection qu'il refoulait. La seule fois qu'il avait essayé de sortir avec un mec (les filles, c'était trop chiant pour lui, trop bruyant et surtout trop sensible) avec lequel il passait du bon temps au lit, il avait fini par aller voir quelqu'un d'autre. Lorsque son copain lui avait dit qu'il était prêt à passer l'éponge s'il pensait pouvoir freiner ses ardeurs, il avait répondu qu'ils feraient mieux d'en rester là.

Gaara jugea que c'était le bon moment pour couper son ami qui partait dans ses délires, s'imaginant ce qu'il ferait à sa prochaine conquête.

- Au fait samedi, tu as vu la toile d'Amaterasu ?

Naruto abandonna son petit air lubrique pour redevenir sérieux.

- Oui. C'était juste...magnifique, murmura-t-il, encore époustouflé par cette cascade d'émotions qui l'avait parcouru.

Un sourire un semblant doux fit son apparition sur les lèvres du roux devant l'expression de son ami, avant de disparaître aussitôt.

- C'était comme j'avais imaginé, juste fabuleux. Tu sais, c'était comme si tout ce que j'avais ressenti quand j'ai ouvert le bouquin de Kakashi avait été amplifié. J'étais totalement fasciné, c'était incroyable. J'avais jamais ressenti ça avant.

- Hm, fit son ami, approbateur. On dit que ça inspire les artistes quand ils arrivent à comprendre les sentiments humains.

- Oui mais là, c'était ses sentiments à elle, à Amaterasu. J'ai eu l'impression de tout comprendre, de savoir tout ce qu'elle ressent. Quoi ? Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Hm, pour rien.

- Et puis...

- Hm ?

Naruto mordilla son crayon avec un sourire amusé, mais le regard pétillant qu'il avait trahissait ses pensées.

- Y avait quelqu'un d'intéressant.

- Ah ?

- Ouep.

Le blond croisa ses bras sur son bureau et posa sa tête dessus, dirigeant son regard azuré vers son ami.

- Un mec qui comprend rien à l'art et qui se prétend historien en art, tu parles !

- Et ?

- Et c'est un super canon bordel !

Un rictus moqueur se peint sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Quand il disait que Naruto était un obsédé du sexe.

- Non mais c'est vrai, j'te jure ! Tu le vois lui, demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt le stagiaire, ben il lui arrive pas à la cheville, même pas au niveau des pâquerettes !

- Ah oui, alors ça doit être du lourd, intervint Sakura, assise devant lui, en riant.

- Non mais un putain de brun j'vous jure ! Et il était juste wouaw avec son costume noir, même si je suis sûr qu'il doit être pas mal foutu dessous !

- C'est fou ce que ton vocabulaire est riche quand tu dois parler de mec.

- Je t'ai rien demandé toi, le mec frigide.

- Frigide ?

- Ben oui, toi aussi t'étais avec un mec pas mal et y s'est rien passé !

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu m'espionnes peut-être, demanda le roux, légèrement piqué au vif.

- Tu me l'aurais dit sinon !

Devant la mine dubitative du rouquin, Naruto reprit, mimant l'homme offensé.

- Quoiiii ? Tu me le dirais même pas si tu tombais sur le coup du siècle ? Egoïste !

- Tu rêves.

- Il a raison ! Tu te verrais partager ce brun, toi ?

- Laisse tomber Sakura, ce type, je le reverrai jamais de toute façon. Il restera éternellement un fantasme.

- Et lorsque tu seras casé, quand tu seras au lit, c'est son image qui te reviendra.

- Sakura ! Je te savais pas si peu sentimentale, toi ! C'est incroyable Gaara, même les filles se mettent à faire leur goujate !

- Hm.

- Non sérieusement, tu penses qu'il sera pas possible de le revoir ?

- Franchement ? Non. Je connais même pas son nom. Au pire, à chaque critique contre Amaterasu, je pourrai penser que c'est lui qui l'a écrite.

- Amaterasu ? C'est vrai, il y avait une oeuvre d'elle, dit la rosée, pensive. Mais il n'y en avait qu'une, ça ne doit pas être quelqu'un de très connu.

- Tu te trompes !

- Naruto Uzumaki, l'interrompit le prof, je vous demanderai de ne pas taper ainsi du poing sur votre table, elle ne vous a rien fait. Par ailleurs, vous et vos amis êtes priés d'écouter mon cours, ce n'est pas un salon de thé !

- Oui, M'sieur.

- Bien, reprenons, poursuivit-il comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Ici, vous pouvez constater le tracé recherché de...

- Tu te trompes Sakura, reprit Naruto dès que le prof s'était retourné. Je n'ai vu que deux de ses oeuvres, mais c'est quelqu'un de très talentueux ! En plus, elle est la nouvelle recrue d'Orochimaru, et récemment, de nombreux articles ont été rédigés sur elle !

- Et bien Naruto, elle a l'air de te faire quelque chose cette Amaterasu ! Pourtant c'est une fille, fais gaffe, tu vas changer de bord, se moqua son amie.

- Tsss, même pas en rêve, j'aime trop les bi...

- Oui, oui, ça va, on a compris !

Sakura se retourna et le blond tenta de revenir au cours et de le suivre pendant les trente dernières minutes. Mouais, non, c'était pas assez intéressant. Un petit coup d'oeil sur sa droite, c'est bon, Gaara prenait des notes, lui. Il enfouit de nouveau sa tête entre ses bras. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, il se sentait irrité par les propos de la rosée. Qu'est-ce qui lui donnait le droit de juger si cette femme avait un talent ou pas ? Il en était convaincu, elle était un génie, une personne qui révolutionnerait le monde de l'art. Et depuis qu'il avait vu la gigantesque oeuvre, son envie de rencontrer cette personne s'intensifiait. Il souffla lentement, puis décida de piquer un petit somme.

Leur journée de cours se termina en début d'après-midi et Naruto et Gaara décidèrent d'un commun accord de se mettre à bosser pour l'expo de Noël. Ils se dirigeaient donc en direction de l'appartement du blond qui parlait en faisant de grands mouvements de ses bras, mimant le comportement excessif d'une jeune fille en fleur qui lui avait fait sa déclaration à la sortie des cours. Il avait bien été gentil au début, mais voyant qu'elle insistait et qu'elle n'allait pas le lâcher, il avait du se montrer plus ferme. Et quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne le croyait pas, qu'il ne pouvait pas être gay, qu'elle le ferait changer d'avis s'il lui donnait sa chance, il avait roulé une galoche au roux. Y avait pas à dire, c'était efficace. La pauvre fille lui avait lancé un regard haineux teinté de dégoût avant de s'enfuir en courant. Il s'était alors retourné vers son ami – son acte allait lui coûter cher – et avait été étonné de le voir s'avancer en lui demandant combien de temps il comptait rester là. Bon, il lui avait fait comprendre que ce serait à charge de revanche, mais ça, il avait l'habitude.

Gaara esquiva une chaussette qui traînait dans l'exigu salon de son ami, ne cherchant pas à savoir comment elle avait pu atterrir si loin de sa chambre.

- Coca ?

- Hm.

- Tiens. Pfiou, encore toute une semaine avant le week-end, souffla le blond en se laissant tomber sur son canapé.

- Hm.

- Tu as des idées concernant notre expo ?

- Un début, oui. Mais à peaufiner.

- J'en ai aucune, se lamenta-t-il. J'imagine que beaucoup vont faire des trucs bateau du style grandes étendues enneigées ou salon de noël avec sapin et tout le tralala, mais c'est pas ce que je veux faire. Tu vas bosser sur quoi, toi ?

- La mort des pauvres, inconnus de tous, dans les rues où les gens marchent, les bras chargés de cadeaux sans un regard pour eux.

- Euh... Ouais, tu vas déprimer tout le monde là mon vieux.

- Et alors ? C'est la réalité.

- Mouais, répondit-il pas convaincu. Au fait, pour samedi... Ce brun là... D'où tu le connais ?

- Neji Hyuga. Les affaires.

- Je parle pas de ça et tu le sais, lui reprocha le blond. Vous aviez l'air de vous connaître autrement.

- Et après c'est toi qui me trouve trop perspicace ?

- Non mais fallait vous voir bon sang ! Vous vous bouffiez littéralement des yeux !

- On se se bouffait pas des yeux, rétorqua froidement le roux en lui lançant un regard menaçant.

- Vous vous bouffiez des yeux, reprit-il tout aussi calmement.

- Uzumaki, retire ce que tu as dit.

Le ton de Gaara était sans appel, s'il recommençait, il lui en collait une. Il avait maintenant un regard glacial et il s'était renfermé de manière imperceptible. Naruto eut un déclic, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Bordel Gaara, il te plaît, c'est ça ?

La veine qui pulsa sur la tempe du roux indiquait clairement son seuil d'énervement et Naruto n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le poing rageur qui vint s'écraser sur sa joue. Il fut projeté un peu plus en arrière dans le canapé mais se releva rapidement et rendit son coup à son ami. Il le savait, quand Gaara n'arrivait plus à s'exprimer (toujours son éternel problème de communication), il en venait aux poings. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'ils avaient communiqué pendant longtemps. Ils se bagarrèrent encore quelques minutes avant que Naruto ne réussisse à l'immobiliser un minimum pour pouvoir lui parler.

- Putain Gaara, c'est pas un crime tu sais !

- Il. Ne. Me. Plaît. Pas, reprit-il en détachant bien chaque mot.

- Okayy, il te plaît pas... Mais il est canon quand même, reconnais-le.

- … Il est canon, oui, concéda le roux.

- Tu vois, ajouta Naruto avec un sourire. Un brun comme ça et avec des cheveux mamaaa ! Ils ont l'air super soyeux, mais j'ai trouvé mieux hein, le mien est encore plus bandant, rajouta-t-il en voyant que Gaara se renfrognait. Le tien ne m'intéresse pas.

- C'est ça...

- Et dis-moi alors, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? Va pas croire que j'ai oublié ce que je t'avais demandé !

- J'oublie pas, répondit-il en se retournant vers la fenêtre. On s'est rencontré à une soirée en boîte. On a dansé un peu ensemble, puis on s'est vite éclipsé chez lui. Pas la peine de te raconter la suite, si ?

- Non, non, j'imagine très bien.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il peignait. Je l'ai appris au vernissage.

- Et c'est aussi à ce moment que tu t'es rendu compte que t'aimerais remettre ça ?

- Hm.

- Une première ça, Gaara qui veut retenter un coup ! Il doit être super doué, conclut-il avec un petit sourire lubrique entendu. Hey mais attends, Hyuga comme...Hinata ?

- T'es quand même vachement lent Uzumaki.

- C'est pour ça qu'ils parlaient ensemble samedi soir, s'écria Naruto, illuminé.

Gaara massa ses tempes et s'assit sur le canapé. Parfois, il se demandait vraiment si son ami n'était pas profondément débile.

- Bon sang, t'as pas choisi n'importe qui, plaisanta le blond.

- Toi non plus, un brun dont tu connais rien, se moqua ouvertement le jeune Subaku.

- Tsss, allez, aide-moi plutôt à installer les papiers journaux et à jeter les vieux, dit-il en s'attelant à la tâche.

Ils avaient passé le reste de l'après-midi étalés sur le sol à griffonner des croquis. Les crayons à papier, fusains, gommes et pochettes à papier traînaient ci et là et Naruto balançait ses pieds en un mouvement lent et régulier. La nuit commençait à tomber et Gaara se décida à quitter les lieux, saluant son ami qu'il verrait de toute façon le lendemain.

Quand le roux fut parti, Naruto sortit un croquis de sous la pile de feuilles devant lui. Dessus, l'esquisse d'un visage, dont le blond n'était pas satisfait. Pas satisfait du tout même. Le jeune homme représenté sur la page était bien plus beau en vrai.

Assis devant son petit bureau dans sa chambre, Naruto griffonnait sur une feuille blanche. A ses côtés et sur le sol, s'étalaient déjà plusieurs dizaines de boulettes de papier que le jeune homme avait rageusement froissées, frustré de ne pouvoir retracer sur sa feuille ce qu'il visualisait dans son esprit. Barrant son ébauche du portrait qu'il voulait à tous prix imprimer sur le papier d'un épais trait de fusain, il émit un cri rageur. C'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait. D'habitude, et cela sans se vanter, il arrivait parfaitement à retracer ses pensées.

- Mais c'est pas vrai !

Il balança sa feuille à la poubelle et pris sa tête entre ses mains, à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et son regard accrocha les photos accrochées au mur orange face à lui. Orange, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Quand il avait emménagé, il avait repeint toute la petite pièce qui accueillerait le lit double qu'il avait pu s'acheter. La chambre était toute simple. Il y avait, en plus de son lit et du bureau, une petite armoire supportant un miroir, une table de chevet et un meuble destiné au rangement de son matériel. Cessant de se triturer les cheveux, il contempla la montagne de papier à ses côtés et soupira longuement. Il fallait qu'il sorte s'aérer, peu importe l'heure plus que tardive. Enfilant un sweat-shirt bleu-marine, il prit ses clés et quitta son appart'. Dans le petit hall miteux, il croisa un de ses voisins, un éternel alcoolique, qui titubait et tentait vainement d'appeler le micro-ascenseur, en panne depuis six mois.

Cela faisait dix minutes déjà qu'il était sorti et la seule chose qui lui venait en tête, c'est qu'il aurait vraiment du prendre un manteau. Il amena ses mains jointes au niveau de sa bouche et souffla dessus. Un épais nuage de vapeur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Brrr, il était frigorifié. Il shoota dans les quelques petits cailloux qui traînaient au milieu du petit sentier du parc. La nuit était magnifique et le ciel parsemé d'étoiles dont le scintillement accompagnait la lumière de la pleine lune. Malgré le froid saisissant, Naruto se dit que c'était une nuit agréable. Il en avait bien besoin de cette petite balade improvisée. Il avait passé tous les soirs de cette semaine cloué devant ses dizaines de feuilles de papier et ses multiples crayons et fusains, mais impossible de reproduire les traits lisses et parfaits de celui dont son esprit n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Et quand il ne pensait pas à lui, ses pensées se tournaient vers Amaterasu. Il avait fait de nombreuses recherches, aucune ne lui apportant plus d'information que ce qu'il savait déjà par Gaara, mais avait ainsi eut l'occasion de voir certaines de ses oeuvres. Certes, d'autant plus que maintenant il en était certain, le fait de les voir à travers un écran enlevait de leur charme, mais cela ne leur ôtait pas tous les sentiments qu'elles exprimaient. Et plus Naruto pensait à ce qu'il avait vu, plus son désir de rencontrer cette jeune femme s'intensifiait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il accueillit avec joie la vision du petit bar où il avait l'habitude de bosser le samedi quand le patron avait besoin d'un coup de main ou que lui-même était sur la paille. Heureusement qu'il ne fermait pas avant 2h ! Il poussa la petite porte en bois et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Il s'assit sur l'un des tabourets en cuir beige et se retourna pour faire face à la salle et contempler les rares passants à travers la baie vitrée donnant sur la rue en attendant le maître des lieux. Le bar était dans les tons marron, crème et blanc cassé et de petites tables rondes, dont le bois sombre était assorti à celui des murs, étaient entourées de petits sièges semblables aux tabourets.

- Naruto ! Comment tu vas, tonna une voix bourrue derrière lui.

- Asuma ! Bien, bien, et toi ? Et Kurenai ? Elle se porte bien, demanda vivement le blond.

- Ahah, oui, oui. Elle est rayonnante ! Tu te rends compte, elle en est au septième mois !

- Et ben, c'est pour bientôt alors ! Tu te prépares au moins, le charria le plus jeune.

- On a quasiment fini sa chambre, mais on se dispute toujours pour le prénom, rigola-t-il.

- Vous savez toujours pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

- Kurenai veut avoir la surprise, donc on saura qu'au dernier moment. Et sinon, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Je te sers quoi ?

- Insomnie. Hmm, je vais prendre un truc léger... Un thé rouge tiens, s'il-te-plaît.

- C'est parti !

Naruto regarda l'homme s'affairer devant lui. Il connaissait Asuma depuis plusieurs années déjà, lui-même étant une connaissance de Kakashi. C'était un homme avec une carrure imposante et les longues heures d'entraînement de boxe avaient développé sa forte musculature. Ses cheveux bruns et épais commençaient à tirer vers le gris par endroits et il portait un bouc. Comme d'habitude, il était là à s'exécuter clope au bec, pas du tout concerné par la loi interdisant de fumer dans les lieux publics. Son patron déposa la tasse fumante devant lui et il s'empressa de la serrer entre ses doigts, appréciant la chaleur qui s'en dégageait, avant de tremper ses lèvres dans le liquide fumant.

Bien que l'heure approchait de minuit et demi, il y avait encore quelques clients. Sur sa droite, un groupe de jeunes disputait une partie de cartes devant de nombreuses bouteilles de bière. Il y avait encore deux-trois personnes isolées, certaines lisant le journal, d'autres regardant un énième match de foot retransmit sur le petit écran au-dessus du comptoir. Une silhouette en particulier attira son regard et un sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres. Bien que leur échange ait été bref, il avait revu et revu tant de fois cette silhouette, ce visage et ce regard dans son esprit qu'il aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille. Le jeune homme était assis nonchalamment dans un coin de la pièce. Sa tête rejetée en arrière dévoilait la peau pâle de son cou et Naruto était obnubilé par sa pomme d'Adam. Ses yeux étaient clos et sa respiration avait l'air calme. Il mordilla sa lèvre sous la douce montée de désir qu'il sentait venir devant cette vision. Jamais il n'aurait pensé le rencontrer ici, il n'avait pas l'air d'être fait pour ce modeste endroit. Serrant un peu plus sa tasse, il se leva et se dirigea vers la table du brun. Celui-ci ayant gardé les yeux clos, Naruto se permit de s'asseoir en face de lui. Son vis-à-vis ne daigna pas ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'il entendit le raclement de la chaise.

- Vous auriez au moins pu demander si la place était libre, cracha-t-il d'un ton sévère.

Un petit sourire espiègle prit place sur ses lèvres et il posa sa tasse sur la table.

- Pardonnez-moi, mais lorsque je vous ai vu, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de me dire que si la personne que vous attendiez n'était pas décidée à se montrer, ce serait dommage de vous laisser seul.

Naruto eut la pleine satisfaction de voir les yeux du brun s'ouvrir brusquement après avoir reconnu sa voix. Il avait à présent toute son attention.

- Vous permettez que je reste là ?

Son homologue adopta un léger sourire, vision de rêve pour le blond qui ne se lassait pas de le contempler.

- Allez-y, je n'attendais personne de toute façon.

- Ah bon ?

Naruto vit le brun se renfrogner imperceptiblement, mais cette expression contrite disparue rapidement pour laisser place à un petit rictus supérieur.

- Je n'attends jamais personne.

- Ah je vois, c'est vous qui vous laissez attendre.

- Non, je suis toujours ponctuel.

- Et moi toujours en retard, répondit le blond, espiègle. Au fait, nous ne nous somme pas présentés la dernière fois, rajouta-t-il enthousiaste. Naruto Uzumaki, enchanté.

- Sasuke Uchiha, répondit le brun en serrant la main hâlée tendue devant lui.

Les deux jeunes hommes profitèrent du furtif contact de leur peaux, remarquant bien l'effet qu'il produisait sur eux. Une poignée de minutes s'écoula suite à leurs présentations durant lesquelles ils se dévisagèrent et échangèrent quelques banalités, rafraîchissant les souvenirs qu'ils avaient laissés chez l'autre lors de leur première rencontre.

- Alors, reprit Naruto, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici si tard ?

- En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ?

- J'aime bien remarquer qui sont les habitués ici.

- Vous travaillez là ?

- Hmm, occasionnellement, répondit le blond en buvant une gorgée de son breuvage.

- En plus de vos études, commenta Sasuke, légèrement étonné.

- Ouais, on fait comme on peut, hein, rétorqua-t-il un peu sèchement.

Un silence légèrement tendu s'installa et Naruto s'en voulu immédiatement. Il n'avait non seulement pas envie de parler de ses problèmes, mais encore moins de les faire partager à cet apollon qui, malgré sa tenue simple en apparence – à savoir un pull col roulé bleu-marine et un jean noir – ne venait pas du même milieu modeste que lui (il reconnaissait la marque de sa veste en velours sombre et de son écharpe, posées sur le dossier du siège à ses côtés). Le brun reprit la parole, le regard ancré dans sa tasse fumante.

- Disons que j'avais des projets pour ce soir, mais qu'un événement imprévu m'a obligé à les écourter.

- A cette heure ci ?

- L'amant de la personne avec laquelle je devais passer la nuit est revenu plus tôt que prévu, rajouta-t-il tranquillement en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson dont de la vapeur s'échappait de la tasse blanche.

- Effectivement c'est une situation délicate, plaisanta Naruto. Et cette personne valait-elle que vous vous retrouviez là ce soir ?

- Pas spécialement, mais nous ne nous serions sans doute pas revus sinon, fit remarquer Sasuke.

- C'est pas faux.

Sasuke but une autre gorgée et Naruto se retrouva à nouveau confronté à cette pomme d'Adam plus que délicieuse. « Bon dieu Naruto discrétion, discrétion ! » se fustigea mentalement le blond. Il va te cramer si t'arrêtes pas de baver devant cette sublime gorge au grain de peau lisse et qui a l'air si douce. Au vu du regard que le brun lui lança après l'avoir surpris en train de suivre des yeux la goutte de lait qui vint s'échouer au niveau de la commissure de ses lèvres, il était grillé, il en était certain.

- C'est dingue n'empêche, je ne vous aurai jamais imaginé dans un lieu comme celui-ci, reprit le blond, histoire de masquer son trouble. Encore moins en train de boire un chocolat chaud !

- Et dans quel genre de lieu me verriez-vous donc ?

- Hmm, plus dans des endroits chics et huppés. Et avec du café, un truc noir et corsé je dirai, même si en l'occurrence c'est pas recommandé le soir.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Votre veste là, dit-il en désignant l'objet du doigt, je dirai à vu d'oeil qu'elle doit coûter la peau des fesses. Et puis même votre tenue, trop contrôlée pour être naturelle, trop de manières, trop peu d'expressions, déblatéra Naruto.

Le brun eut un rictus. Décidément, ce petit blond l'amusait tout autant qu'il l'intriguait.

- Je pourrais être une sorte d'agent infiltré envoyé par le gouvernement qui vous aurait pris en filature, proposa-t-il. Et je serais contraint de contrôler mes faits et gestes afin de ne pas faire éclater ma couverture.

- Et je pourrais être un terrible yakuza venu dans ce bar chercher des infos ou récupérer l'argent du patron, mais je ne me douterais pas que j'aurais en face de moi quelqu'un de redoutable, poursuivit le blond.

- Et que ferions-nous lorsque nous aurions découvert nos identités mutuelles ?

- Hmm, fit mine de réfléchir Naruto. En supposant qu'on soit tous les deux des hommes ?

- Oui.

- Et bien... On pourrait entamer une méga fusillade en allant se planquer derrière le bar ou les tables là, répondit-il d'un ton badin, ou alors... Nous pourrions trouver une meilleure occupation, plus...amicale disons, rajouta-t-il, charmeur.

- C'est une proposition très tentante je l'avoue, continua Sasuke en jouant le jeu du blond, adoptant un regard plus sensuel. Et comment cela se terminerait-il ?

- Et bien, d'après les films américains, notre amour vaincrait nos ennemis et nous nous enfuirions au bout du monde et... Nous n'aurions pas de gosses comme dans les contes, termina-t-il en rigolant devant le rictus amusé du brun.

Après quelques minutes passées à se calmer, pour le blond, et à contempler les yeux azurs rieurs, pour le brun, le plus âgé poursuivit :

- Et vous, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Vous travailliez ce soir ?

- Oh non, et encore heureux ! En ce moment, nous sommes déjà assez débordé à l'école comme ça. Et puis pour le moment ça va, pas de retour de crise économique de mon côté, alors c'est bon. Non, en fait, c'est une sorte d'insomnie.

- Une sorte d'insomnie, reprit Sasuke en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Comment ça une sorte ?

- Ben vous savez, quand quelque chose vous obsède, que vous ne pouvez plus penser qu'à ça et à rien d'autre ?

- Hn.

- Et bien c'est ça. J'ai pas spécialement de troubles du sommeil, mais quand j'ai quelque chose en tête, on peut dire que je l'ai vraiment pas ailleurs, plaisanta le blond.

- Et quelle est cette obsession, si je peux me permettre ?

- Au vu de ce dont nous avons déjà discuté, je doute que cela vous plaise, soupira Naruto. Ce sont les oeuvres de cette Amaterasu qui me reviennent incessamment en tête, souffla-t-il, ne souhaitant pas ajouter que son homologue y était aussi pour beaucoup.

Sourcils froncés et regard rivé sur le fond de son thé, Naruto ne prêta pas attention aux orbes obsidiennes qui le fixèrent plus intensément.

- Je... Je sais que vous pensez que je me fais des films et que j'ai tort, mais... Mais je la ressens, c'est plus fort que moi.

Naruto redressa vivement la tête et fixa son interlocuteur d'un regard déterminé.

- Je la trouverai, je trouverai cette femme. Et je lui dirai que je suis prêt à l'aider, prêt à la soutenir. Je lui dirai qu'elle n'est plus seule, qu'il y a quelqu'un dans ce monde qui la soutient et qui ne la lâchera jamais.

Naruto se sentait affreusement mal, il avait l'impression que l'on serrait son coeur dans un étau. Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait que ça sorte, même si cela devait aller en contradiction avec l'avis de son vis-à-vis, même si cela voulait dire qu'il devait dévoiler son angoisse et ses sentiments les plus profonds à un parfait inconnu. Sous le regard de ce dernier qui se plissait au fur et à mesure que les mots s'échappaient de sa bouche, il poursuivit.

- Cette personne est très seule. Je... Je pense qu'elle est incomprise, pas par rapport à son art, non, mais dans sa vie. Il paraît qu'elle vient d'une bonne famille, peut-être qu'elle se sent absorbée par les apparences, qu'elle n'arrive pas à vivre. Mais je la retrouverai parce que...parce que cette solitude et cette souffrance je les connais et je les comprends.

Le ton de sa voix avait diminué au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Il revivait dans son esprit les scènes d'insultes de la part des autres enfants lorsqu'il était petit parce qu'il n'avait pas de parents et le rejet des adultes qui avaient du mal à accepter ce blond aux yeux bleus, intrus au milieux de tous ces bruns. Avant sa rencontre avec Iruka, il avait été constamment seul, son parrain et sa femme ayant eux-mêmes été traumatisés par la disparition soudaine de Minato et Kushina. Pendant cette période, il n'avait jamais osé faire confiance aux autres et n'avait de fait jamais eu d'amis. Sauf qu'après cela, il avait eu la chance d'en trouver sur lesquels il pouvait toujours compter. Ses années de solitude avaient laissé place à la joie d'être à nouveau entouré et aimé. Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'il entendit le crissement de la chaise en face de lui.

Devant lui, Sasuke avait légèrement reculé son siège et ses mains serraient le bord de la table à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Ses yeux s'étaient peu à peu écarquillés au fur et à mesure que Naruto parlait et sa bouche était légèrement entre-ouverte. Il avait le regard lointain et semblait hébété, mais la lueur de tristesse qui traversa les prunelles onyx n'échappa pas au blond. Il se leva avec précipitation et récupéra sa veste et son écharpe avec des gestes saccadés avant de sortir rapidement du bar, sous le regard ahuri du blond.

- Attendez ! Mais attends putain, hurla celui-ci tandis que le brun claquait la porte. Bordel, rajouta-t-il en balança la monnaie sur la table, payant aussi la consommation du jeune homme, avant de sortir à son tour.

Bon sang, c'est fou ce que ce type était rapide nota le blond. Sasuke marchait à grandes enjambées, téléphone en main, et il dut trottiner pour le rattraper. Arrivé à son niveau, il le retint en l'agrippant par la manche de sa veste qu'il avait revêtu.

- Attends-moi bordel, jura à nouveau le jeune Uzumaki en reprenant sa respiration.

Le brun le dévisagea étrangement avant de s'adresser de nouveau à son interlocuteur.

- Et dépêchez-vous d'arriver, prévint-il.

Naruto restait toujours fermement accroché à la manche, pas du tout décidé à laisser tomber l'affaire. Sasuke rangea son portable dans sa poche et ancra son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier fut troublé par la foule d'émotions qu'il y lisait : tristesse, nostalgie, rancoeur. Mais il y voyait aussi un petit éclat de curiosité et d'hésitation.

- Bordel Sasuke, t'aurais pu m'attendre ou au moins éviter de te barrer en courant, lui reprocha Naruto avec un faux-air sévère.

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, répondit sèchement le brun en dégageant son bras.

Il détourna le regard, le laissant se poser sur la pleine lune, fuyant les deux perles azures. Il se sentait encore bouleversé malgré lui par les paroles du blond. Ce dernier saisit le mal-être du jeune brun qui tentait de le dissimuler et reprit d'un ton badin :

- Tu me dois un chocolat chaud maintenant.

Sasuke fit de nouveau face au blond, un sourcil légèrement arqué sous l'étonnement. Décidément ce dernier avait l'art de passer du coq à l'âne, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Ses paroles... Un sourire doux se peint sur les fines lèvres pâles dont Naruto n'arrivait pas à se détacher. Ce changement d'humeur interloqua le jeune Uzumaki qui finit par sourire gentiment devant le regard désormais apaisé de son homologue. S'il se sentait un peu mieux, tant mieux.

- J'y penserai, répondit doucement Sasuke.

Une poignée de minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ajoute quoique ce soit, profitant uniquement de cette tranquillité qu'ils trouvaient en l'autre. Ils se dévisageaient à nouveau tandis que le froid de la nuit s'infiltrait sous le sweat-shirt du plus jeune.

- Tu as froid ?

Sa question sonnait plus comme une affirmation et de toute façon ce n'était pas le Naruto tremblotant qui pourrait le contredire.

- J'aurais décidément du prendre mon blouson, grommela Naruto. Je... Je vais y aller, je pense.

- Mon chauffeur va arriver, tu veux que je te ramène ?

- Non, non merci, mais j'habite à côté.

- C'est dangereux la nuit, fit remarquer le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est que tu t'inquiéterais pour moi ?

Naruto abordait à présent un petit sourire espiègle tandis que son vis-à-vis détournait le regard.

- Non, pas du tout.

Naruto rigola devant la mauvaise foi évidente du jeune homme. Ses dents commençaient méchamment à claquer, mais il n'arrivait pas détacher son regard de ce visage opalin aux traits à la fois délicats et parfaits. Cette fin de soirée passée avec le brun avait été des plus agréables et il était intrigué par le comportement qu'il avait eu quelques minutes plus tôt. Aussi, il ne voulait pas s'en aller maintenant sous prétexte qu'il était un peu frileux. C'était pas une gonzesse bordel ! Il pouvait bien supporter ce froid au moins jusqu'à ce que le chauffeur de Sasuke arrive ! Grelottant un peu plus, il sursauta quand il sentit la main douce et chaude du brun se poser délicatement sur sa joue.

- Tu devrais rentrer, reprit doucement celui-ci.

- Tu...

- C'était très agréable de discuter avec toi, rajouta-t-il. Mais je te l'accorde, ce n'était pas très convenable de ma part de partir ainsi.

- T'es pardonné, sourit le blond. Dis... Est-ce qu'on se reverra ?

Naruto avait pour habitude de lier rapidement des liens, mais avec lui c'était différent. Il semblait être spécial et le blond avait vraiment envie de le revoir. Il attendait, anxieux, que le brun lui réponde. Un rictus amusé finit par faire son apparition sur le visage de Sasuke.

- Il me semble que votre école organise un gala à Noël. Nous nous reverrons très certainement là-bas.

- Pourquoi un historien y serait ?

Sasuke eut un sourire énigmatique.

- Je me débrouillerai pour venir. Va-t'en maintenant avant de mourir de froid, termina-t-il en abaissant sa main, caressant au passage la douce joue du blond.

- D'accord. A la prochaine alors, sourit Naruto avant de tourner les talons.

Quelques minutes après, le chauffeur de Sasuke arriva et celui-ci accueillit avec plaisir la douce chaleur qui y régnait, s'interrogeant sur son comportement qu'il ne parvenait à expliquer. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se laisser aller ainsi, ni de montrer ces facettes de lui. Mais ce blond avait paru pouvoir le comprendre et il s'était senti réellement bien pour la première fois de sa vie. Qui était-il ? Et surtout, que savait-il exactement sur Amaterasu ? C'est sur ces questions que le brun s'endormit tandis que dans son petit appartement, Naruto avait encore cette sensation de brûlure sur la joue qui avait été en contact avec la main du brun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Note : BONNE ANNÉE TOUT LE MONDE ! =) Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une excellente nouvelle année, tout le bonheur possible et imaginable, une très bonne santé, et surtout un grand épanouissement dans le monde du yaoi !**

**Voici enfin le cinquième chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout comme j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire, malgré le temps que cela m'a pris :)**

**Héhé, le mystère se lève progressivement pour notre petit Naruto ;)**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Erza (qui n'est plus une anonyme ;) ):** Coucou ma nouvelle fan auto-proclamée ! Ouaw, ta review me ferait presque rougir, vraiment ! Oui, oui c'est bien ma première fiction. Je me suis certes déjà essayée à l'écriture, mais cela date un peu déjà et puis je n'avais jamais rien publié sur le net ou autre, ni fait lire à qui que ce soit Merci pour ce joli compliment *voix intérieure : yeeeeeeessss, j'le savais que c'était génialissime !, en plus si tu as autant de vocabulaire que notre blondinet, ça veut tout dire ;D Pour ce qui est question de l'orthographe, j'ai moi-même horreur de lire des fictions qui sont bourrées de fautes, je trouve cela exaspérant (même si c'est pas la faute de l'auteur, je sais qu'il y a des gens qui ont du mal, mais quand y en a trop, je ne vois plus que ça -.-) du coup j'essaie de faire attention. D'ailleurs, à la relecture du chapitre, je me suis aperçue qu'il y avait aussi des fautes de frappe u.u' Ensuite je suis contente que tu trouves pas cela encore trop OOC, faut dire que j'aime pas trop (pas du tout même) Naruto dans le rôle de la chiffe mole ou Sasuke en sorte de princesse en rose ou je ne sais quoi. Même lui est peut-être un peu trop sociable dans ce chapitre mais bon Et bien la suite devrait arriver bientôt normalement et je serai ravie de te retrouver sur le prochain chap' :D Ensuite, oui, je connais cette fiction. Elle est juste vraiment génialissime ! Malheureusement, honte sur moi, je ne suis toujours pas allée lire le dernier chapitre posté alors que j'avais tout dévoré jusque là. Mais je vais remédier à cela très rapidement ! Encore merci pour cette review et à très bientôt ! :D

**Dorayaki-chan :** Salut nouvelle lectrice ou nouveau lecteur ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que l'intrigue et l'histoire te plaisent ! J'espère te retrouver sur le prochain chapitre qui devrait arriver plus vite si tout va bien (en gros si je ne me fais pas attaquer par un marsmallow rose géant) ;D Merci pour tes encouragements ! A bientôt !

**Bonne lecture,**

* * *

><p>Assis sur l'un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque de l'école, Naruto semblait profondément captivé par l'épais livre qu'il lisait. Enfin, c'était ce que déduisait Gaara qui ne le voyait que de dos. Mais de là où il était, il pouvait voir la tête penchée de son ami qui reposait sur son poing tandis que de son autre main il tenait son livre. Un bruit sourd derrière lui se fit entendre et il se retourna pour constater que l'abruti d'Inuzuka venait de faire tomber la pile de livres qu'il tenait. La bibliothécaire lui lança un regard noir.<p>

- Purée, grogna le châtain.

- T'es sûr de tout lire, railla le roux.

- Ta gueule Gaara.

Gaara poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de se baisser et de ramasser un bouquin vert. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il croisa le regard ahuri du châtain. Il arqua un sourcil. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses capables de le faire taire. En réalité, rien, à sa connaissance, ne permettait un tel miracle.

- Tu te sens bien Gaara ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Pour rien, laisse. Merci. Tu sais ce qu'il a Naruto ? Il a pas bougé de là depuis une heure.

Le rouquin ne répondit rien, mais se dirigea vers son ami. Kiba quant à lui n'avait rien compris à leur bref échange : jamais Gaara ne l'avait aidé. Il se contentait de le traiter d'imbécile ou de débile profond et de le regarder se démerder seul, souvent même avec un sourire mesquin. Bah après tout, ça avait l'air d'être le jour des bizarreries : Naruto, le Naruto passionné de jeux vidéos, le mec qui préférait sécher les cours pour fumer un pétard, bref, son pote était cloué devant un livre. Un livre ! Pas un magazine porno gay caché dans entre les pages d'un dico ou autre, non. Un bouquin gros et poussiéreux. Pire, un bouquin dans une bibliothèque. Et ce depuis près d'une heure. Alors que Gaara s'éloignait de lui, il les regarda successivement lui et Naruto, puis haussa les épaules. Si tout le monde avait décidé d'être bizarre aujourd'hui, tant pis.

Le roux s'approcha prudemment de son ami. C'est vrai qu'il l'avait rarement vu si captivé. Par un livre s'entend. Naruto était quelqu'un de passionné. Et il lui arrivait très souvent de s'arrêter devant ce qui pouvait sembler banal aux autres. Mais ça, c'était aussi lié à son côté artiste. Ou plutôt, Naruto était un artiste parce qu'il arrivait à trouver à toute chose son charme et à le montrer à tous.

Aussi, il s'approcha lentement de lui, ne voulant pas le faire sursauter. Mais il constata que le blond n'était absolument pas plongé dans les lignes du vieux livre. En effet, Naruto avait un air béat peint sur le visage et un grand sourire niais ornait ses lèvres. Bien que ses yeux soient dirigés vers son livre, il avait en réalité le regard lointain et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Des pensées apparemment très agréables.

- Moi qui pensais que tes deux neurones avaient enfin réussi à se connecter pour faire quelque chose de productif.

Mais Naruto ne sembla pas l'entendre. Le roux s'assit face à lui et agita sa main devant les perles turquoises de son ami, qui reprit alors contact avec la réalité avec un sursaut.

- Ah ! Gaara ! Pfiou, je t'ai pas vu venir.

- Tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées. Au point même de m'ignorer.

- Moi ? T'ignorer ? Jamais voyons, pas toi !

- Ah, et si je te reparle de tes deux pauvres neurones, questionna-t-il, moqueur.

- Euh...

Le rouquin ricana.

- Okay, okay, t'as raison. Je t'ai absolument pas calculé.

Un petit silence s'installa. Un silence tranquille qui dura seulement quelques secondes, mais ce laps de temps fut suffisant pour que Naruto, ou plutôt son esprit, se fasse à nouveau la malle. Le jeune Subaku le trouvait attendrissant à se comporter ainsi, même si jamais il ne l'avouerait, pas lui, le ''légendaire glaçon frigide handicapé du sentiment'' (oui, son meilleur ami avait l'art de lui trouver tout un tas de qualificatifs). Enfin, il le trouvait certes attendrissant, mais Naruto ou pas, il n'aimait pas spécialement se sentir ignoré de la sorte. Il se racla la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention de son ami, ce qui fonctionna lorsque celui-ci redressa vivement la tête avant de s'excuser rapidement.

- Putain Gaara, j'suis désolé mon vieux.

- Laisse. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi t'es comme ça.

Et là, devant son regard calme et son visage impassible alors qu'il avait du mal à croire ce qui se déroulait devant lui, il vit Naruto aborder à nouveau ce sourire de trois mètre de long, totalement niais et exaspérant.

- Uzumaki, tu repars chez les bisounours et j'aurai atteint ma limite, l'avertit le rouquin.

- Pardon, j'suis vraiment désolé mais...

- Arrête de t'excuser et explique-moi ce qui se passe, même cet idiot d'Inuzuka a remarqué qu'il y a quelque chose.

- La vache, t'es méchant Gaara, lui reprocha le blond avec un sourire complice.

Après un temps d'arrêt, il reprit avec un sourire tendre :

- Hier soir, j'ai revu mon brun.

- Ton brun ?

- Mais si, celui du vernissage !

Ah, son brun. Remarque, il aurait dû s'en douter. Depuis cette fameuse soirée, son ami n'avait de cesse de penser à son ''ténébreux inconnu hyper bandant''. Tellement d'ailleurs qu'il se perdait de plus en plus souvent dans ses pensées. Gaara ne lui avait pas encore avoué qu'il le connaissait. Pourquoi ? D'une part parce que vu l'état d'excitation de Naruto quand il évoquait juste son inconnu, il voyait d'ici les dégâts. Naruto le harcèlerait jour et nuit pour tout savoir sur lui, à commencer par son nom. Le blond viendrait d'abord le voir pour ''uniquement'' connaître son identité. Mais ce ne serait qu'un début. Après il voudrait savoir le reste : de sa date de naissance jusqu'à son lieu favori. Ce que le roux ignorait en plus. Subaku et Uchiha ne se fréquentaient jamais en dehors des bureaux impersonnels de leur gigantesques buildings ou des salles de conférence dans lesquels ils leur arrivaient de se croiser. Et d'autre part...En fait non, la première raison était en elle-même largement suffisante.

- Je m'en doutais. Depuis le vernissage, tu n'as que ce type en tête, rétorqua-t-il.

- Mais attends, t'as pas dû bien voir comment il était ce mec ! Ultra bien foutu bordel !

- Et tu l'as revu hier soir.

- Oui, au bar d'Asuma.

- L'Akatsuki ?

Gaara était étonné.

- Ouais je sais, ça colle pas trop avec son image de mec trop friqué et tout mais ouais, il était là. Et...

Un sourire plus petit que les précédents fleurit sur ses lèvres.

- Je connais son prénom. Un doux et magnifique prénom, reprit-il rêveur. Sasuke.

- Hm, Sasuke ?

- Oui.

Le rouquin décida de garder le silence.

- Et je sens qu'au gala de l'école...

Il laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens, mais au sourire mutin qu'il abordait et connaissant sa nature, Gaara voyait très bien où il voulait en venir. Et lui-même retint un petit rictus amusé devant l'attitude de son ami qui était redevenu un semblant normal. Il s'était baissé pour pouvoir mieux discuter avec son meilleur ami et lui raconter plus en détail sa soirée et notamment son flirt avec le brun, en omettant toutefois de mentionner le trouble de celui-ci lorsqu'ils avaient parlé d'Amaterasu et l'éphémère caresse sur sa joue.

- Oulala, ça sent les cachotteries ici !

Sakura s'installa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, toute excitée d'entendre les derniers potins de son meilleur ami sur sa vie privée.

- Et ben ma Saku ! Je pensais que tu serais avec Hina-chan pour bosser, plaisanta le blond.

- Non, non, elle et Kiba sont partis ensemble vers les étagères du fond, lui confia-t-elle.

- Non ?! Kiba ? Et Hinata ?

Naruto s'écroula de rire.

- Ahlala celui-là ! Il aura finalement réussi à la convaincre, rigola-t-elle.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Voyons Sakura, ils arrêtaient pas de se tourner autour ! T'as jamais remarqué que Kiba était dingue d'elle ? Et puis c'est clair que c'est un fantasme classique ça, coucher dans un lieu publique, le risque de se faire prendre, l'adrénaline... Bref tout ça !

- Et ben dis-moi, reprit la rosée, vu ton air t'as déjà expérimenté ! Hey, pourquoi tu bugues là ?

- Eurk, imaginer Kiba et Hinata, aussi jolie soit-elle, là, en train de s'envoyer en l'air à quelques mètres de nous, c'est juste...trop...eurk...

- Tu ne le remarques que maintenant Uzumaki ?

- Humpf, je t'ai rien demandé Gaara.

Un silence s'installa durant lequel le blond adopta un rictus lubrique.

- Ca te refroidit ?

- Evidemment, on parle de l'Inuzuka là.

- T'es sûr ? Ca te donne pas des idées, ajouta-t-il taquin.

- C'est une proposition Uzumaki ?

- Y a plein de choses qu'on peut faire à deux sans pour autant coucher, murmura le blond en caressant du bout des doigts le genoux du jeune Subaku.

- Euh, je vais vous laisser les mecs hein, intervint Sakura avant de s'en aller précipitamment, le rouge aux joues.

Gaara se redressa dans son fauteuil, même si le blond avait toujours sa main posée sur sa cuisse.

- Efficace ta technique pour se débarrasser du chewing-gum.

- Quelle technique ? De quoi tu parles, demanda innocemment le blond.

Le roux haussa un sourcil.

- Quoi ? Ca te dit pas ? Allez, un petit tour rapide là-bas.

- T'as les hormones qui te chatouillent Uzumaki et je te conseille de les calmer.

Naruto se renfrogna dans son fauteuil et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, boudeur.

- Ca va faire près de deux semaines Gaara, j'en peux plus ! Faut que je m'en trouve un ou je vais péter un câble !

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends alors ?

- J'sais pas trop. Ce week-end, je sors. Ou alors...

Le roux suivit le regard du blond qui était accroché au postérieur de dieu de l'assistant de ses rêves.

- Attends-moi, je reviens.

Naruto se leva et suivit le châtain qui s'éloignait déjà vers les manuels d'art illustrés, le matant sans aucune vergogne. Il était de profil, aussi ses yeux savourèrent la peau satinée de son cou, la courbe de son dos et de ses délicieuses petites fesses rebondies tandis qu'il maltraitait sa lèvre inférieure. Comment avait-il pu tenir aussi longtemps sans baiser ? C'était un record pour lui ! A noter dans les annales ! Ses yeux verts parcouraient la rangée de bouquins, ne sachant apparemment pas sur lequel s'arrêter.

Naruto décida de se rapprocher. Il approcha sa tête de son épaule jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse humer son parfum masculin, puis jugeant qu'il était à une distance suffisante, il entama une discussion.

- Tu as peut-être besoin de conseils de la part d'un véritable artiste, proposa-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Il eut le plaisir de voir son vis-à-vis se retourner vers lui avec un sursaut pour ensuite aborder un sourire en le reconnaissant. Les yeux de jade prirent leur temps pour le dévisager, sous le sourire victorieux du blond.

- Salut Naruto ! Tu tombes bien, je cherchais des portraits de nus, dit-il.

- Hum, de nus ?

Naruto se rapprocha de sorte à se coller quasiment à lui et lui pris les mains.

- Tu sais les nus c'est pas si intéressant. Pas en peinture du moins. C'est beaucoup mieux de toucher, termina-t-il en posant les mains mâtes sur ses propres pectoraux et en les faisant lentement descendre sur ses abdominaux.

Il releva le regard vers celui de son homologue, guettant un quelconque signe d'approbation. La lueur excitée qui traversa les prunelles face à lui ne lui échappa pas et le poussa à déposer ses lèvres sur celles plus charnues de Michael. Ce baiser était loin d'être tendre. Au contraire, il était brutal. Il reflétait la frustration de Naruto. Ce qu'il en était pour le métis ? Aucune idée et le blond s'en foutait royalement. Après un échange de plusieurs minutes durant lequel chacun des deux tâcha de plaquer l'autre contre les hautes étagères poussiéreuses, Naruto sentit l'autre descendre progressivement vers son membre durci sous le plaisir. Sa braguette fut rapidement défaite et tandis que son regard était dirigé vers sa virilité, un petit sourire victorieux prit possession des lèvres du blond. Prenant pleinement en main l'objet de ses futures attentions, Michael releva le regard :

- T'es bien silencieux Naruto.

- Hum, gémit celui-ci. Pas de quoi crier pour l'instant, gémit le concerné.

- Essaie de te retenir, je vais te faire hurler, ponctua-t-il avec un sourire lubrique avant d'engloutir son membre dans sa bouche.

* * *

><p>- Alors ?<p>

Naruto suivait Gaara dans le couloir. Il avait passé le reste de l'heure avec Michael et par chance ils n'étaient pas tombés sur Kiba et Hinata.

- Pas mal, pas mal, répondit-il avec un sourire entendu et un clin d'oeil.

- Pas mal ?

- Ben quoi ! On a pas eu le temps d'aller beaucoup plus loin que la pipe.

- Je vois.

- Mais ça me semble bien parti héhé.

- Et sinon ton dossier avance ?

- On a encore le temps ! Dommage n'empêche. Je risque pas de rencontrer Amaterasu d'ici la date limite.

- Hm.

- Enfin bon, c'est la vie, s'exclama le blond.

- Hé ! Vous avez pas encore entendu la nouvelle ? Y a pas cours cet après-midi !

Le duo se retourna vers un Kiba tout joyeux qui venait de les ratrapper.

- J'en connais un qui va vite trouver comment s'occuper, n'est-ce pas Kiba ?

Le Cubain regarda le sol.

- J'vois pas de quoi tu parles, marmonna-t-il.

- Oh vraiment ? Et si je te parle de la bibliothèque, toi et Hinata ? Ca te revient.

- Tu nous as vu ?!

Le châtain, dont le comportement inhabituellement pudique provoqua l'hilarité de Naruto, manqua de s'étouffer sous la nouvelle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Pas envie de faire des cauchemars pour le restant de mes jours !

- Ta gueule Uzumaki, grogna son ami.

- Non sérieux, félicitations mec ! Ah, Ino, interpella-t-il, tu me dois du fric il me semble, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire.

La blonde s'approcha d'eux en ruminant.

- Kiba franchement t'abuses, t'aurais pas pu attendre une semaine de plus avant de lui faire ta déclaration, râla-t-elle en tendant les billets au blond.

- Qu...quoi ?! Vous aviez pariés sur nous ?!

- T'es lamentablement transparent Inuzuka, intervint Gaara.

- C'est clair mon vieux, on t'avait calculé depuis longtemps, ajouta Naruto.

- D'ailleurs tu nous devrais presque une compensation parce qu'on en a pas parlé à ta chère et tendre plus tôt.

- J'y crois pas...Vous abusez sérieux les mecs.

- Sympa pour la fille.

- T'es pas une fille Ino.

- Répète un peu pour voir, hurla cette dernière.

- Une fille ne peut pas s'empiffrer autant que Choji, même nous on peut pas.

La blonde sauta sur le Cubain dans le but d'écourter sa misérable et inintéressante existence. Gaara, ayant décidé que cette histoire entre ces deux abrutis ne le concernait absolument pas, se retourna vers Naruto.

- Ce soir tu vas chez Iruka, non ?

- Ouaip. On aura qu'à se voir demain soir pour l'expo. Ca te va ?

Le roux hocha la tête, puis les deux compères reprirent leur chemin, laissant la guerre faire rage derrière eux.

* * *

><p>- Naruto chéri, tu veux bien me passer le sel, s'il-te-plaît.<p>

- T'arrêteras jamais avec tes surnoms 'ruka, hein, demanda le blond en amenant le petit pot.

Son tuteur lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

- Non, jamais, dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Humpf.

La porte d'entrée claqua et Kakashi fit son apparition dans la petite cuisine.

- Bonsoir tout le monde, lança-t-il en allant embrasser son amant. Dis-moi Naruto, tu n'aurais pas l'intention de squatter par hasard ?

- T'es pas un peu fou, je pourrais pas te supporter en plus des cours !

- Ah bon, j'avais l'impression que tu venais souvent quand même.

- C'est bizarre que tu ne rentres que maintenant, on t'avait en dernière heure, ajouta suspicieusement le blond, dont le sourire taquin trahissait ses intentions.

- C'est parce que j'ai du noter les portraits que des morveux comme toi m'ont rendu en retard.

- Morveux, morveux ?! Irukaaaa, aide-moi à vaincre cet être vil et perfide, hurla-t-il en tirant sur le tablier de son tuteur.

- Naruto, reprit celui-ci, ce que tu as dit n'a aucun sens.

Il vit les yeux de son petit protégé s'agrandir et prendre une expression faussement choquée. Le blond regarda alternativement les deux adultes à ses côtés, avant de s'écrier :

- C'est un complot !

C'est ainsi qu'était passé leur petit repas en famille, entre chamailleries et crises de bouderie simulées, dans de forts éclats de rire. Ils en étaient à la dégustation de la fameuse mousse au chocolat _made by Iruka _lorsque Kakashi s'adressa de nouveau à Naruto.

- Au fait Naruto, je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Sasuke.

- Sasuke ?

- Oui. Sasuke Uchiha. J'ai vu que tu discutais avec lui au vernissage de la Manda Corporation, reprit-il, tu n'as pas oublié quand même ?

L'image du brun lui revint en tête. Comment aurait-il pu oublier cette peau diaphane et lisse couleur porcelaine et ce regard si lointain et perdu qu'il lui avait adressé lors de leur rencontre au bar ? Comment aurait-il pu oublier le visage de celui qui lui avait servi – il le reconnaissait – à se soulager lors de son dernier plaisir solitaire ?

- J'ai été un peu étonné, parce qu'il n'a pas pour habitude de communiquer, et surtout pas avec des inconnus. Alors cela m'a surpris quand je vous ai vu discuter.

- Hmm, à l'expo, il prétendait être un historien des arts mais il est à peine plus vieux que moi !

- Il travaille pour la Manda Corporation, c'est l'un des protégés d'Orochimaru.

- Quoi ?

Naruto était choqué. Ce mec...ce type à peine plus vieux que lui avait rejoint l'une des plus grandes entreprises du Japon ? Un détail fit tilt dans son esprit.

- Attends, tu as dit Uchiha ? Comme dans Uchiha Corp ? Comme les boissons, les restaurants et tout ?

- Oui.

- Comme l'entreprise qui a un nombre important d'actions à travers le monde ?

- Oui.

- Purée, c'est pas vrai !

Naruto était à présent littéralement ahuri et ses yeux étaient désormais totalement écarquillés. Sous le regard blasé de Kakashi et interloqué du châtain, le blond se frappa le front de la paume de sa main. Mais bien sûr ! Quel idiot il faisait de ne pas s'en être rendu compte avant ! Quand Sasuke s'était présenté, il y avait bien quelque chose qui avait tiqué dans sa tête, mais il était alors trop pris par la vision du brun pour tout calculer. L'Uchiha Corp, rien que ça ! Il s'était douté que l'autre venait d'un milieu aisé, mais là c'était peut-être un peu trop. Carrément hors d'atteinte pour lui. Iruka, qui n'avait pas tout suivit et qui était perplexe devant l'air de la prunelle de ses yeux, rompit le petit silence qui s'était installé.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?

- J'ai vu Naruto discuter avec l'héritier Uchiha au vernissage organisé par la Manda Corporation. Vernissage auquel un certain blond n'était pas censé se montrer, ajouta-t-il en regardant fixement Naruto. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment tu es entré.

- Secret professionnel, répondit le blond avec un clin d'oeil complice.

- Pourquoi tu as tant voulu y aller ? Au départ Tsunade m'avait dit que tu t'en fichais, et là d'un coup tu devais absolument y aller. Pourquoi ?

Naruto souffla devant l'interrogatoire et alla chercher dans son sac à dos le bouquin qu'il avait emprunté au grisé et qu'il comptait lui rendre ce soir. Il le feuilleta rapidement, ayant mémorisé où se trouvait la peinture qui l'avait bouleversé. Il coinça son doigt entre deux pages et tendit le bouquin à son aîné en rosissant des joues.

- Kakashi parcourut les deux pages des yeux, avant que Naruto ne lui montre d'un doigt une en particulier. Il sourit. Oui, il comprenait.

- Amaterasu, hein, murmura-t-il.

- Tu la connais ? Tu l'as déjà vue, demanda vivement Naruto. Quand ? Où ? Comment ?

- Naruto, calme-toi voyons, rigola gentiment Iruka.

Kakashi pour sa part souriait énigmatiquement devant l'engouement soudain du jeune homme.

- Kakashi !

Le grisé lécha sa petite cuillère sur laquelle s'étalait encore un peu de mousse.

- Disons que je connais ses oeuvres. J'ai eu l'occasion de voir plusieurs expositions.

- Et tu l'as rencontrée ?

- Je suppose qu'on te l'a déjà dit, mais elle tient à garder l'anonymat.

- Mais j'aimerai tellement la rencontrer !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je suis un peu perdu, là.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Iruka, notre petit Naruto a eu un coup de foudre.

- Un coup de foudre ?

- Oui.

- Oh mon petit Naruto, c'est merveilleux, hurla-t-il en s'agrippant à son sweat-shirt orange. Quand est-ce que tu nous le présentes, demanda vivement le châtain, connaissant les préférences du plus jeune.

Kakashi ricana.

- Ce n'est pas si simple, regarde.

Il lui tendit le bouquin.

- Oh, mais il n'est pas à toi ce livre ?

- Si, mais regarde cette peinture.

- Hmmm. Oui, ben c'est du rouge et du noir, quoi.

- Ne dis pas ça, lui chuchota le grisé en désignant le plus jeune du menton.

Naruto avait en effet les yeux exorbités.

- Du rouge et du noir ?! Non mais quel inculte, quel insensible tu fais Iruka !

- Pardon, pardon mon petit épis de maïs, mais je ne suis malheureusement pas un initié à votre art.

- Et donc ? Que ressens-tu Naruto quand tu vois cette ?uvre, reprit Kakashi.

- C'est...c'est personnel, répondit-il en rougissant.

Iruka regardait son protégé avec les yeux grands ouverts, c'était bien la première fois que celui-ci ne voulait pas tenter de leur communiquer ce qu'il ressentait. Un sourire paisible finit par prendre place sur ses lèvres.

- Allez, allez, les garçons ! Naruto, demain tu as cours, non ? Il serait peut-être temps que tu songes à rentrer.

- Mais j'hallucine ! Tu me mets dehors ?!

- T'as tout compris, Iruka et moi on va passer à des choses trop sérieuses pour un gamin dans ton genre, le taquina le grisé.

- Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois, je m'en vais ! A plus vous deux, tâchez de ne pas réveiller tout l'immeuble, hein !

- On les a déjà prévenus que ce serait animé.

- Ben ça promet ça, finit le blond en claquant la porte.

Kakashi et Iruka rigolèrent de concert devant l'attitude du plus jeune. Ils aimaient beaucoup sa compagnie il leur faisait profiter de sa joie de vivre et de son bonheur communicatif. Le châtain abordait toujours son petit sourire tandis qu'il débarrassait la table. Commençant sa vaisselle, il sentit deux bras musclés enserrer sa fine taille et un nez le chatouilla au niveau de sa nuque. Il rigola de nouveau, attendri toutefois par le comportement de son compagnon. Kakashi, bien que plus vieux que lui de trois ans, adorait plus que tout ces petits instants de cajoleries dénuées de coquinerie, même si cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être un assoiffé de sexe. Il se prêta au câlin, recherchant le contact de son amant qui le serra encore plus fort. Une fois qu'il eut mis tout le couvert fraîchement lavé à égoutter, il attrapa délicatement les mains du grisé qui étaient jointes sur son ventre, ne se lassant pas de leur toucher dont il raffolait, les trouvant extrêmement réconfortantes et puissantes. Il se retourna alors et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à Naruto tout à l'heure.

- Hmm ?

- Quand il t'a demandé si tu avais déjà rencontré cette Amaterasu.

A la lueur amusée de l'aîné, Iruka se dit qu'il avait vu juste.

- Tu la connais, hein ?

- En effet

Iruka souffla doucement.

- La personne dont notre petit Naruto est tombé amoureuse.

- Techniquement, c'est de son art qu'il s'est entiché.

- Mais tu as bien vu le regard qu'il m'a lancé, non ? Il avait l'air... Je ne sais pas. Et puis, il n'a pas voulu te dire ce qu'il ressentait.

- Hm, répondit Kakashi en frottant de nouveau son nez contre la joue de son amant.

- C'est possible pour un artiste de tellement bien percevoir les sentiments des autres à travers leurs oeuvres, qu'il tomberait amoureux de leur auteur ?

- Tu sais que Naruto a toujours eu cette incroyable capacité à découvrir ce que les gens cachaient au plus profond d'eux-même, surtout en analysant une toile. Il est comme ça, un brin impulsif, se fiant uniquement à ses propres sentiments et à son intuition. Donc oui, ça doit être possible.

- Et comment est cette personne ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est un jeune homme qui peut avoir beaucoup à lui apporter, et à qui il peut également apporter beaucoup.

- Décidément, tu le connais, hein ?

- Secret professionnel, conclu-t-il avec un clin d'oeil. Il reste encore de la mousse ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

En voyant le regard plus qu'explicite de son homme, Iruka se dit qu'ils auraient peut-être du prévenir les voisins. Il se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il vit le grisé humidifier les siennes. Bah, Naruto n'avait pas vu qu'il restait du dessert, il ne risquait donc pas de venir lui en redemander. De toutes façons, son compagnon avait prévu quelque chose de bien plus tentant. Il faut dire que pour ça, il avait une imagination débordante. Reprenant sa respiration après le baiser fougueux qu'ils venaient d'échanger, il joignit ses jambes autour de ses hanches et ils rejoignirent bien vite leur chambre.

* * *

><p>Naruto étouffa un bâillement et s'étira de tout son long dans son lit, tentant d'ignorer le son strident de son réveil. Deux semaines qu'il se levait dès la troisième sonnerie de son ''putain de terroriste tueur de sommeil'' afin de ne pas arriver en retard en cours. Une première pour lui ! Mais son entrevue avec la plantureuse directrice de l'école lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide.<p>

_- Narutooooo, entendit-il une voix l'appeler alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa salle de cours._

_ Il se retourna et rencontra le regard furibond de Tsunade. Un très large sourire prit place sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il répondit :_

_- Ouiiii ?_

_- Encore en retard ce matin apparemment, fit-elle remarquer._

_- Ah, je me sentais mal, c'est pour ça, répondit-il sur le même ton innocent._

_- Mais bien sûr, c'est vrai que tu as la santé fragile. Un grand gaillard comme toi._

_- Je suis choqué, là Tsunade-baa ! On ne choisit pas sa constitution ! Bon, je peux y aller ? Tu ne voudrais pas que je sois davantage en retard, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Vas-y, dit-elle._

_ Alors qu'il s'éloignait, la blonde le rappela._

_- Au fait Naruto, hier soir tu étais bien chez toi ?_

_- Bien sûr ! Tu m'as interdit d'aller au vernissage, tu te souviens ?_

_- C'est étrange, quelqu'un a aperçu un garçon blond en grande discussion avec Neji Hyuga._

_- Ah oui ? Tiens, c'est étrange comme tu dis. Mais je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler, répondit-il avec un grand sourire._

_- Hum, étrange oui, reprit-elle pas le moins dupe. C'est vrai que l'on voit beaucoup de blonds dans le coin._

_- C'est ça, c'est la conquête des blonds !_

_- Naruto écoute-moi, je sais que tu as du mal le matin, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Cette année est une année décisive pour vous, j'ai laissé couler les années précédentes mais ça ne va plus. Je pensais que t'interdire le vernissage aurait été suffisant mais apparemment non. _

_Elle soupira._

_- Ecoute, des artistes, des managers ainsi que des personnes importantes vont venir voir vos expositions lors du gala organisé par l'école. Tu sais qu'à partir de l'année prochaine, vous serez placés sous la tutelle d'un artiste professionnel et c'est lui qui vous formera davantage. Cette exposition permet déjà aux futurs potentiels tuteurs de savoir vers quels élèves ils se tourneront et lesquels ils prendront en charge._

_- Je sais, oui._

_- Donc, au moindre retard ou à la moindre absence désormais tu n'auras pas le droit d'exposer._

_ Naruto resta interdit. Tsunade avait bien saisi que lui interdire d'aller quelque part ne l'arrêtait pas. Mais être interdit d'exposer ses œuvres, pour un artiste c'était une idée insupportable. Et à voir le blond ainsi, le bec cloué, Tsunade se dit qu'elle avait visé juste : ce serait la seule chose qui arrêterait le jeune homme._

_- Ah je vois que ça au moins, ça a l'air de marcher, ajouta Tsunade avec un sourire._

_- Okay, j'ai compris, soupira le blond. Plus de retard._

_- Parfait. Sur ce, va en cours_

Assis devant son chevalet comme chaque élève, Naruto avait du mal à garder les paupières ouvertes. Alors qu'il se sentait attiré par les bras de Morphée, Gaara, assis à sa droite, le secoua.

- Hé Uzumaki, debout.

- Mmmoui ?

- Réveille-toi, t'as encore rien peint en une heure.

Naruto dirigea son regard endormi vers le centre de la pièce où, assise sur une chaise, une jeune femme attendait, immobile, que les élèves de Kakashi réalisent son portrait. Le blond attrapa son pinceau et sa palette de peinture puis apposa sur la toile encore vierge sa première tâche de couleur. Après quelques minutes, il se tourna vers son ami qui, contrairement à lui, avait très bien progressé.

Du fond de la pièce, Kakashi avait gardé un œil sur la pupille de son amant. Il avait été mis au courant par Tsunade de l'interdiction d'exposer ses œuvres à la moindre récidive. Ca s'était avéré être très efficace et le grisé devait reconnaître qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi ponctuel. Cependant il ne l'avait encore jamais vu aussi fatigué que ce matin : c'est à peine s'il ne piquait pas du nez sur sa toile. Il retint un petit rire quand il vit Gaara le secouer pour le réveiller, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le bruit. Tous les élèves semblaient concentrés sur leur tâche et le silence régnait dans la petite salle. Il se retourna vers la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur la pelouse et se remit à penser à leur conversation avec Iruka. Naruto devait absolument participer au gala. D'une part parce qu'il était primordial pour lui de se trouver un mentor, et d'autre part parce qu'Iruka n'arrêtait pas de lui demander des détails sur le taciturne Sasuke Uchiha. Son regard dériva à nouveau vers le jeune blond. Cela ne tenait qu'à lui de le revoir désormais. S'il obtenait l'autorisation du grand manitou pour exposer, ce serait bon. Il avait toutes les cartes en mains désormais, ils verraient bien d'ici là.

En attendant, il allait continuer à rassurer son compagnon et lui dire que son petit trésor respectait sa promesse et venait en cours chaque jour sans aucun retard depuis deux semaines.


End file.
